Little Bits
by Britedark
Summary: A series of vignettes and drabbles written for LiveJournal. #62: The Prank - Shippo executes a semi-successful prank on Inuyasha ... or does he?
1. Someday

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on "Inuyasha", copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._**  
**

**Someday**

The exhausted, orphaned hanyo wedged himself into a crevice in the ancient tree, and fell asleep.

He awoke as a howl shattered the night, and felt utter terror, as he realized he could not see.

Or smell.

His fangs were gone. His claws were gone.

And his mother, who had always cuddled him and reassured him and sang to him on those nights when he transformed; who had always let him fall asleep with his head in her lap--was gone.

Forever.

He bit down on his hand to stop any cries, knowing instinctively that silence and stillness were his only protections. His terror--and his silent pleas to the kami--did not lessen until the change at dawn. But he knew that he would never again ever dare fall asleep when he was human. He would never again be unafraid, when human. Because there was no one to protect him. No one to care for him.

Never again.

Until he woke up in the predawn with his head on Kagome's lap.

It didn't count, he told himself later. She'd only felt sorry for him, because of the poison. (Never mind the tears.)

Still.

He couldn't help wondering, if someday, he'd have the courage to ask to sleep away his human night with his head in her lap again.

Or, better yet.

To fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Submitted to the LiveJournal Inuyasha Fanfic contest. (Week 140: Sleep). (Changed the title from "Lap".)


	2. Reviving Hope

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Reviving Hope  
**

The elderly nun felt crushed with sorrow. She had not thought she would be. So many years separated from her family, all the things that she had seen in her long life.

But nothing had prepared her for the dark gloom that held her family's home in its grip. So many dead, of the epidemic that had swept through it during the winter. Children, elderlies, even the younger adults. Almost one in four. Including the two family members she most still cared about -- her brother, the head of the family. And her niece. Izayoi. Beautiful, clever and strong-willed -- and tainted. Freely claimed by a youkai lord...

"My lady?"

She looked up at the quiet query. The samurai escorting her and her fellow nuns back to the temple continued as she looked at him. "My men are preparing a meal. If my lady would desire to walk a bit...?"

"Yes, thank-you." At his gesture, the carriers of the palanquin lowered it. He helped her to her feet, then thrust her staff into her hand and quickly withdrew, not meeting her eyes. Turning back slightly, she made sure that the item that had been generously swaddled in several layers of cloth and placed next to her was not disturbed. It was, she suspected, the real reason why the new lord had specifically summoned her, rather than just send a simple plea for spiritual assistance, to lay to rest the many restless spirits. Not that he would ever admit it. He hadn't even acknowledged its existence. But even though it had been given to her, in private, from the hand of a servant, he had to have planned the transfer.

She forced herself to look around. It was supposed to be springtime. But, as if nature itself were still mourning her family's losses, the air still held some of that cold bitterness from winter's stubborn grip. Patches of snow still abounded where the sun had no direct touch, and the edges of the stream glinted with ice. The younger women had spread some cloaks on the ground in a sunny spot and were kneeling in a huddled flock, looking tired and dispirited. She studied them with a fond sadness. They were all children to her, young women with spiritual gifts, who had made their way to the Buddha's path. Their skills--and more importantly, their compassion and emotional stamina--had been sorely tested by the experience of having to gentle and send on so many spirits, while also dealing with the grief and need of the survivors. They had done well, she thought. She--

There was an equine squeal of startlement and fright, and then shouts. "Mononoke!" screamed one of the men, in utter horror.

"Where?" The samurai, who had been hovering near her elbow, whirled, drawing his sword. She turned more slowly, as other horses reacted to the one's panic.

"It's the dog boy!" yelled one of the other soldiers, sounding terrified. "It's alive--it's still alive!"

She completed her turn it time to see one of the pack-horses rearing, a small red- and white- something clinging to the half-open pack. Several bags and jars jostled free, fell to the ground, the latter shattering. "Get it!" yelled the samurai. "Use your spears--knock if off the horse--kill it!"

The horse came down and bolted forward. The creature leapt free in the opposite direction, and the woman gasped as she clearly saw the small figure, with the white hair -- and the white dog ears. "Take it down!" rose the samurai's voice again. "Use your spears--kill it, now!"

"No!"

She didn't know she was going to speak until the word was already out of her mouth. "That is Izayoi-sama's son!"

Her voice was firm and commanding. Within her view, soldiers froze, their spears half-raised to throw. But what she really saw was the small boy jerking to a stop and whirling to face the humans. He stared straight at her, his body tense, ready to flee, his arms clutching several bags possessively to his chest.

The samurai loomed up in front of her, glaring down at her. "Revered lady," he said angrily, "this is none of your concern. The lord ordered the mononoke destroyed."

She met his gaze without flinching. "My nephew is not here, and dealing with spirits--whether good or ill--is what I do." She lifted her chin, and spoke with an air of authority she had long since learned how to project. "Now stand aside."

He resisted. She took a small step forward, gripping her staff tightly, to keep herself from limping. At her second step, he moved backward, and then, as she continued to slowly advance, he stepped aside.

The hanyo, she noted, had not moved. Step by tiny, careful step, she moved forward, her eyes focussed on the ground to save her uncertain feet. When she had passed the last of the soldiers, she halted. Leaning against her staff, she shifted her gaze back to the boy. "Come here, Inuyasha."

He started, ears jerking straight up. "You--you know me?! Nobody's ever called me by my name before, except mama! Did you know mama?"

"Your mother was my niece," she answered quietly. "I saw you once, when she came to my temple to beg shelter, after the youkai who sired you was killed."

His eyes widened. "Mama--mama told me about that. She said, she said you made the charm that kept youkai from finding me." He took a step forward. "But, but it doesn't work anymore." He shifted his stolen packages to free one hand. He pulled out a dirty leather thong with a pair of beads on it. "Please, can you fix it? Please?"

"I cannot," she told him. "I had to tie the spell to your mother's spiritual power. She is dead, and I cannot renew it."

"Oh." His ears drooped, and he looked away, blinking, gripping the bags more tightly. He looked ready to turn away, but then, after a long moment, he looked up. "You--you took care of mama for awhile. She told me. Please--could you--could you take care of me?" He took a step forward, then another. "Please?" he asked, his expression begging. "I'm so tired of running and hiding, and trying to sleep in a tree," he edged closer, "and being hungry and lonely, and, and scared, and--and I'm hungry all the time, I-I didn't mean to scare the horse, I just wanted some of the food I could smell, and please, please won't you take care of me?"

She blinked, and something in her froze, as she remembered another boy, a long time ago, who had looked at her like that. A boy she had taken care of, after their mother had died, until their father had married again. Her stepmother had wanted her gone, insisting that her unmarried, un-wooed status was hurting her sisters and her brother. She had wanted to go to a temple for years, knowing marriage would never be in her life, but it had the hardest thing she had ever done, turning away from those pleading eyes. Now another boy looked at her--Izayoi's boy--and she wanted--

A hand gripped her shoulder. "You can't, my lady!" hissed the oldest of the young women. "You know you can't!"

She looked around, to look at Tsukiko's angry and frightened expression. "He's only a child, Tsukiko--"

"It's hanyo! Youkai! You know what they're like--you've purified enough!"

"He's not like them, Tsukiko," she remonstrated quietly. "He's a lonely boy who is missing his mother."

"My lady, it's ensorcelled you!" The younger woman grasped her upper arm with both hands. "Look, you're tired. Let's take you back so you can rest, and we'll take care of everything, that thing will never hurt any-one..."

The younger woman faltered, her mouth hanging open, as something _changed._ Closing her eyes, the elderly woman sensed the spirit swirling around, and paled, pain wringing her heart, as she recognized it. _Izayoi!?_ Not just dead, but unsettled? Clinging to the world, unable to go on? A ghost, that might transform into a true mononoke if it could not be pacified. No! Surely not! Not Izayoi! Surely the taint had not grown that bad--how could it, when she had looked into Izayoi's eyes that time, when the new mother had begged for even a single night's shelter, and for all that she had looked, the only shadow on that soul had been those cast by sorrow, not by the evil that was supposed to come of mixing human and youkai blood. Not even the boy, she remembered--she had clearly sensed the human heart: shadowed, yes, by the potential of his youkai blood, but not evil.

A whimper, and the sound of objects dropping to the ground, brought her back from her thoughts. The hanyo was staring at her, the golden eyes starting to fill with tears. "You--don't want me," he whispered. "No one wants me. Every--everyone hates me."

She looked at him, and felt hope dying.

In the springtime. When hope, like life, should be reborn.

Around her, she felt Izayoi's ghost flare with despair, felt it fighting to manifest itself, desperate to go to her child, to comfort him. She felt Tsukiko praying, trying to force the ghost to rest, using her greater spiritual power to stop the ghost from showing itself. She felt Izayoi's wails, as Inuyasha repeated the words that he had been trying for moons not to believe, felt the grief that wanted to make spring into winter, that wanted to believe that warmth could never come again--

"Enough!"

She opened her eyes, swinging her staff to rap the younger woman sharply on the shoulder. "Enough," she repeated. "Both of you." She looked back at Inuyasha. "Tsukiko, go to the palaquin and get the item that's wrapped in white silk, and bring it to me." She looked back at the hanyo. "I do not hate your mother's child, Inuyasha. Now come here."

He obeyed this time, scrubbing at his face with the back of a dirty hand. Fixing her staff firmly in the ground, the old woman used it to ease herself down onto her knees, trying not to wince. The cold dampness instantly penetrated her heavy robe, but she ignored it, raising her free hand to touch his face. He didn't--quite--flinch from her touch, his eyes uncertain and apprehensive. They were the wrong color, those eyes, and the pupils were wrong. But their shape was Izayoi's. As were his jawline, and his nose, and the set of his mouth.

And he looked so young. Terribly young--far too young to be on his own. Though that might be just the way his youkai blood made him look--how many years had it been, since her brief contact with him? Thirteen? Fourteen? She wasn't sure--her later years were hard to tell apart. But it didn't matter. She looked into his eyes, with more than her eyes, and she saw what she had seen before. A human heart, shadowed by youkai, but not controlled by it. Not, at least, as long as it remained strong. And it was strong, but it was suffering badly. From loss, and from loneliness, from the growing fear that the loneliness would be--forever.

And she knew she could not take him in. She had no means of support, beyond that provided by the temple, and she had no real place for the boy, even assuming the others would even consider letting him stay. Which they would not. And even had she a place and means of her own, how long would she be there for him? Not long--not long enough, and he would only have his heart torn again, before he was old enough to bear it.

She placed her staff on the ground and accepted the silk-wrapped item. Gently removing the cloths, the small, gray urn was presently revealed. Behind her, the young woman gasped as she recognized it: Inuyasha looked at it in bewilderment and--perhaps--faint awareness of what it was. She waited until he looked up at her.

"Inuyasha, I will order that you be given food, but I cannot offer you shelter." Hurt welled in his eyes, and she hurried on. "I would if I could, child, and I regret that I am causing you pain. But I do need you to do something very important."

He blinked at her. She held out the urn. "This contains your mother's ashes. She needs you to take this to some place she will like -- she loved to watch the moon rising over water. Bury the urn, and put a stone over it. Stay with her for seven days, telling her how much you love her, and how much you want her to be at peace.  
Then, later, when you need, come back to the stone, and talk to your mother, telling her what is in your heart. Can you do that?"

The boy stared at her, then suddenly snapped his head up. "Mama?" he breathed. She felt the yearning of the ghost, and nodded.

"Yes, she is here, Inuyasha," she told him. "She can't be at peace, until her ashes are safe, until they are somewhere you can visit. You can do this?"

He pulled his gaze down, and he nodded. He took the urn and held it carefully against his chest. "I--I miss mama," he whispered, eyes starting to swim again.

"I know. But she wants you to be brave -- did she ever tell you the story of the flower of winter's end?"

He nodded. "The only flower that was brave enough to face the snow and cold, to let people know they should have hope, because spring was coming."

She smiled at him, and reached out to caress his face again. "You need to be that brave, Inuyasha-kun, but to bring hope for yourself. No matter how many people-or youkai--turn against you, someday, someone will look at you and like you for as you are. I believe that--and I hope that you can, too."

He nodded again, a bit tremulously, his eyes glimmering. Suddenly, he whispered, "Can I--can I please hug you? Please?"

She could not deny the lonely boy his gesture. Cautioning him to be gentle, because her old bones creaked, she held out her arms. He set the urn down, very carefully, and then wrapped his arms around her, rested his cheek on her shoulder, and promptly broke into tears. She clutched him tightly, her own tears streaming down as she let her own grief out, as she had not been able to do before. The crushing sorrow lightened, as she remembered her own faith and belief that the souls sundered from life would return, and as she held in her arms a child of her family. There were many gone, but many more still living: more to love, more to help. And when their tears had ended, when he pulled away, snatching the urn back to his chest and looking uncertain and vaguely embarrassed, she gave him a gentle smile, before raising her voice to give some firm orders. She watched as he took the bag of food dropped a length away by a sick-faced soldier, and carefully tucked the urn--re-wrapped in the length of silk--in the top of the bag. He gave her a final, uncertain look, gave a barely audible 'arigato,' then abruptly whirled and dashed off, running up the road aways, before turning and leaping into the woods. She smiled to herself, and lowered her gaze to a tiny flower surrounded by a patch of snow. Very gently, she ran her finger over the fragile white petals, and the purple, lavender and gold center: her little namesake. She had been a lonely child herself, though not as lonely as he would be. The story of her flower, told to her by her mother, had always been her favorite, and she in turn had told it to her baby brother. Who had apparently passed it on to his daughter, who had passed it on to her son.

Stories passed on; hope renewing in the spring. As it should.

* * *

**Note: **I ran across a picture of what is now called the Setsuben-so, a late-winter flower, and decided to incorporate it in the story. It's a blog entry at iowagarden . blogspot . com / 2008 / 03 / day-before-spring-flower . html

This one-shot was written for the Week 141: Springtime contest at the iyficcontest community on livejournal.


	3. At the Grave

**At the Grave**

He landed in the massive tree that, the first time he had seen it, had been too slender to bear his weight. Jumping down to the grass, he circled the standing stone, checking for any sign of disturbance. Satisfied that all was quiet, he knelt before the stone and gently traced the carvings on it with a claw. He knew what the symbols meant—the only ones he still did. _Izayoi._

With a sigh, he moved to sit beside the stone, one arm wrapped around it, his cheek pressed against the rough surface of the object that was linked in his mind to his memories of his childhood, to a time when he had been safe and loved.

He watched the moon rising, its image mirrored in the small lake at the bottom of the hill. His ears flicked idly, taking in the background chorus of chirping insect and calling night bird. Relaxing as much as ever he could in the open, Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Mama?" he whispered, addressing the long-dead woman whose ashes lay beneath the stone. "Do you remember, after you died, your aunt telling me, that someday there'd be someone who liked me, as me? I—I think I might have found her. Her name's Kikyo…"

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Isshekiwa community in LiveJournal, for the theme "Link".


	4. Shared Blood

**Shared Blood  
**

He smelled the blood taint on the wind and--merely because he was curious--decided to locate its source. Ignoring the squawk as his companion was abruptly left far behind, the youkai _flowed_ through the dark: a pale, silver ghost that could not be tracked by any mortal eye. He found the source of that blood scent, that was at once familiar and strange, and paused to observe. In the meadow lit by the waning half-moon, a lesser youkai stood that was a tasteless combination of leathery, bat-like wings, scaly, spiked and clawed legs, an over-long forked tail, and a round head that connected to a round body with no visible signs of a neck. The pair of blood-red, slit eyes looked down to focus on him, and the scent of battle-rage and blood-lust shuddered under the impact of fear as the youkai recognized _what_, if not _who_ he was.

Unlike most lesser youkai, it did appear to have at least some courage. Or, perhaps, it was simply too far gone in its struggle to remember that fleeing was an option. Or, it could have been that it had lost too much blood to cogitate. Only one of the two pairs of tentacles the youkai clearly had had was still functional, currently wrapped tightly around its intended victim. One hung limply, attached by a few shreds of skin and muscle. One was entirely missing, and the final one lay lifelessly on the ground, severed.

Of course, 'severed' was an entirely inadequate word, implying that the limbs had been cleanly cut through. From the appearance of the two tentacles, claws much smaller than the diameter of those tentacles had wreaked the damage, with dozens on dozens of of ragged cuts required to do the job.

The youkai growled, baring its ridiculously over-sized and crowded set of fangs set in a more or less circular maw, and jumped backwards, the one undamaged wing flared to full extension, beating back and forth in a threat display. He ignored it, shifting his gaze to the small person caught in the final tentacle. Golden eyes stared back at him out of a mask of splattered blood and gore. Some of the blood was the boy's: at least at much was the youkai. He revised slightly his understanding of how the supposed victim had severed the tentacles. Teeth had apparently also been used.

The growl was answered by a strangled grunt and a barely audible snarl. He watched, mildly scornful, as the boy clawed and tore at an already sizable wound with his single free arm and his teeth, making it obvious that the half-breed was too weak to use his youki as a weapon. The youkai yowled, flapped its good wing once more, then finally showed a tiny bit of intelligence by letting go of the boy. As the bloodied body slammed into the ground, the youkai leapt, obviously aiming to pinion the boy with its claws. The half-breed tried to roll out of the way, but was just a fraction too slow, as two claws landed, piercing shoulder and side. The youkai lowered its head, intending to finish and eat its vanquished foe.

With a soft growl of annoyance, he moved. Before the youkai could even register the fact that he had decided to stop observing, his hand was into its body, just below the ungainly jaws, his powerful fingers closing on the beast's spine. It shattered, and the youkai's body twitched violently twice, before going limp. Effortlessly, he lifted the body and tossed it away, ignoring the reaction of mortal and minor youkai as it crashed back down through the trees. Flicking the excess blood from his hand, he looked down at the limp, bleeding body at his feet. And his normally impassive expression slipped, eyes narrowing and lip curling, as he studied the creature his noble father had so shamefully sired.

* * *

He knew the scent, knew they had met once before, while his mother lived. He remembered nothing of the meeting itself, save the scent. His mother had warned him that his brother was nothing like their mutual father, and that he should never hope to be able to ask a favor of the full-blooded inu youkai. Nevertheless, in the years since his mother died and he had been been banished from her home, he had always kept alert for any indication of an inu-youkai scent that he knew he would recognize when he smelled it. Hoping that his mother would be wrong. Hoping that even a youkai would recognize a blood-bond. Hoping that his brother would find him, protect him, teach him.

He knew, vaguely, as he lay there, gasping against the pain of his wounds, fighting against shock and exhaustion, that his half-brother must have killed the youkai and saved his life. But he also knew that his brother had simply stood there and watched while he struggled against his larger foe.

Opening his eyes, he stared at a pair of elegant boots, into which the ends of the white silk of the hakama were tucked. Fighting not to whimper, Inuyasha struggled to a sitting position, clutching his wounded left side with his hand, feeling the hot blood leaking over his fingertips. Peering up through blood- and sweat- soaked bangs, the boy raised his gaze past the yellow and purple sash, past the armor, and the odd length of fur on his right shoulder, to the handsome face with the markings that matched his mother's description. Eyes as golden as his stared down at him, and he could not suppress the whimper as he took in the cold, disgusted expression, or keep his ears from lowering. Hope, so carefully nurtured, began to shrivel.

Nevertheless, he tried. "N-nii-chan?" he whispered. "Y-you are my nii-chan, aren't you?"

If anything, the eyes became icier, and the expression more disgusted. "The father of this Sesshomaru also sired the dirty-blooded half-breed called Inuyasha."

The boy flinched, ears going flat. He fought tears, fought the pain twisting in his breast. He couldn't--wouldn't--give up. "Nii-chan," he whispered. "Please. Let me--let me stay with you? I-I don't want to be alone. I want--I want to--learn to be like you." To be that tall. That beautiful. That strong.

Rage flashed in those distant eyes. "Like me?" snarled the youkai. "You think a weak, dirty-blooded, disgusting--_thing _like you, can ever be anything like me? Why don't you go crawl back into the mud where you belong, hanyo?"

And with that, the inu youkai turned and stalked away, the fur on his shoulder and across his back bristling and standing straight out. Inuyasha stared at the retreating back with blurring eyes, an incredible pain tightening his throat until he could not breathe. Rejected. Again. His brother. His big, beautiful brother. Hanyo. Hanyo, hanyo, hanyo!

Something broke, twisted, transformed.

Pain vanished into an abrupt maelstrom of pure rage. "I hate you!" he screamed. "I hate you I hate you!" Blindly, mindlessly, filled with a white-hot, raging fury that he had never felt before, Inuyasha lashed out with his right hand, blood-covered fingers arched to claw, though there was nothing within reach except air. A useless gesture, but he didn't know, didn't care--

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked away, struggling to recover his emotionless exterior, one distant section of his mind astonished that a few words from a lowly hanyo could trigger his temper. He sensed, but ignored, the shifting emotions from his injured half-brother. He didn't care what his brother felt. He didn't care if the hanyo lived. Or if the hanyo died. The boy's youki flared. But it was only a hanyo--and a child. Beneath his notice. Too small, too weak, to be accorded acknowledgement, even, let alone respect. Worthless, beneath contempt--

Or so he was telling himself, when a dozen razor-sharp youki blades slashed through the back of his legs.

He reacted instinctively, leaping sideways, then whirling to face his foe, snarling, his hands arching, venom rising. Eyes reddening, he searched for his foe.

And found only the half-breed boy, whose face was twisted in rage, ears flattened, eyes wild. Whose free hand, fingers arched just as his was, was covered with blood blazing with youki.

For a moment, he stared, disbelieving. A mere hanyo, a mere boy, had managed to hurt him. Even if they were just simple cuts, already healing.

Then his rage returned, redoubled. A mere hanyo _dared_?

He moved, snatching the boy up with one hand, his other hand cracking knuckles as he spread his fingers, the tips that were glowing green. Eyes red, his long hair whipping under the rising wind of his youki, he snarled at the youngster, ready to kill the intolerable impudence, the intolerable insult that was his half-brother. For a moment, he felt fear flaring from the boy, and felt a vague sense of satisfaction. The hanyo should, after all, fear him. Should grovel. Should beg forgiveness for even existing.

And then, the fear fled, as rage drowned it. Claws dug into his wrist, and he found himself matching glares with golden, slitted eyes, his snarl matched with a snarl. Claws drew blood, and the scent of his blood rose and mingled with the boy's own.

It wasn't the same smell. One blood was drenched in human mortality, diluted with human weaknesses, while the other was pure inu youkai.

But it was still shared blood.

Their father's blood.

The disgusting hanyo was his--brother.

And Sesshomaru discovered that he could not kill the boy. His envenomed hand would not move to fill the body with poison; nor would his other hand shift its grip and break the boy's neck. He reigned in his fury, somehow managed to restore his outward stoicism, and still could not move to end the life that never should have been.

He dropped the boy, and once again pivoted on his heel.

"This Sesshomaru has decided not to kill the hanyo--for now," he declared coldly, not quite managing to hide his anger in his voice. "The hanyo is not worth killing."

He walked away, still angry, but less at the hanyo, than at fate. How could the mere fact of shared blood have stopped his intent to kill? The hanyo had no right to life. Yet the knowledge of shared blood had wound tentacles around his soul, forbidding his desire to rid himself of his father's shame.

But that would change. He would find a way to remove that restriction which he did not understand. The hanyo would die at his hand.

Someday.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one-shot was created for the iyficcontest community on LiveJournal, week 144 (Tentacles). The story won second place.


	5. So Not Good!

**So Not Good!**

Oh, this is so not good! So not good! Look at him, shredding the bark with his claws, as he glowers down at the kitsune kit sleeping curled up in the girl's arms. I didn't mean to upset him! I'm only a flea, I can't be expected to remember everything I've ever learned, like the soul of a dead kitsune being able to project a shield! I didn't really mean to make Inuyasha-sama think that the girl was dead!

But, oh, oh, oh! The way he grabbed for her hand, the way he cried out, "Don't go!" No, no, no! How can he fall for a human girl again! Look what happened last time! Pinned to a tree for fifty years! Oh, this is so not good! And searching for the Shikon No Tama! Why does he have to help that girl find the shards? Doesn't he realize the disaster if he wishes on the jewel?! He's only a hanyo! If he wishes to become youkai--no, no, no! He can't! He mustn't!

And now he has the sword! Oh, this is so not good--it's too soon! What if he finds out its real purpose, to seal his blood? He so wants to become youkai: he doesn't know the dangers! Catastrophe! Horror! I should leave--

Aiee! Don't pinch me, master! Don't be upset--oh.

Oh, relief. He wants to know how to mend the scabbard. Simplicity. Only a swarm of deadly bees to worry about.

Much safer.


	6. Heart Healed

**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for the Issekiwa LiveJournal community, for the 'Chink' theme (contest #54). It was originally published on 6/23/08.

**Heart Healed**

The setting sun and the rising moon illuminated his pale hair as the wind blew it straight out behind him. Eyes half-closed, soaking in the autumnal wind's olfactory concert, Inuyasha idly scratched a patch of dried mud that had escaped his cleanup after a day of helping to chink the village's rebuilt huts. He sighed. It was--pleasant--to be accepted, not just tolerated, by the villagers. More than he would've thought, once upon a time. It felt oddly good, to look at the houshi's new home, and know that he had helped build it, that his strength had created something, instead of destroyed.

Still...

If only the houshi--and everyone else--would quit _worrying _about him.

Yes, he missed Kagome. Every moment, every day.

But his heart was whole, and with that, he was content. When he had found his way to Kagome from within the Shikon No Tama, when he had met her tear-worn eyes and heard her words, somehow, that last scar, that last fear, that chink in his heart, had healed. And when the well had pulled him back to his own time, leaving her wrapped in the arms of her mother, he had felt no need to rant, to rage, to jump mindlessly over and over in a fruitless effort to get the well to work.

He had saved the woman he loved from a fate worse than death.

She was safe with those who loved and needed her.

It was enough.


	7. Ears

_**Author's Note:**_ I wrote this for the #55 challenge at the LiveJournal Issekiwa community, but decided to work on a different submission instead. This takes place just after the 'Lake of the Evil Water God' story.

**Ears**

The sound of splashing led her to the river, where she curled up on a rock to watch the boy-dog fish. As she studied hew new companion, she shuddered inside at the enthusiasm with which he played in the water. Water was her enemy. Oh, she could swim through it if necessary, even dive into it as she had the day before, while fighting something as truly vile as that snake. But, oh, how long it had taken to get the stench of lake-water off her fur!

The nastiest thing about water was how it hid her absolutely favorite food.

"Oi, cat--want one?"

Blinking, she found her nose and eyes filled with the scent and sight of--_fish!_ She pounced, dragging it from his hand to the rock. "Guess so."

He scratched the base of her ears with his claws, then went on.

What?! Why, the temerity! She hadn't given him permission to scratch her ears! She twisted her head to look at him. His own ears caught her attention. Ah. _Hanyo_. Human responses to cats were dictated by their inability to properly groom. But he was part dog--perhaps the rules differed? Mmmm... those ears ... fluffy, furry ... ears ...

She should show him some appreciation for the fish.

She jumped to his shoulder and began to properly groom his ear.

She never quite understood why he yelped and flung her away. Or why he didn't offer her another fish for weeks.

But that's a dog for you.

Ingrate.


	8. Heat

**Heat**

His rage was fire. His blood was fire. His wounds were fire. He wanted to seek coolness, but his body would not move. He was trapped in the forest, trapped between rage and disbelief, heated as he had never experienced.

His memories were fire, of the Wind Scar (_How had that repulsive hanyo mastered Tessaiga? How?)_ slamming into him, cutting him, burning him, throwing him back. Why the attack hadn't killed him, he didn't understand, but it had left him here, helpless. Left him to fight for breath in the sweaty, blood- and burnt-hair- stinking heat, unable to find relief.

Leaves rustled, and a scent distracted his thoughts. Human. He felt alarm (_impossible!)_ as it came closer, and he tried--and failed--to move. As the scent became stronger, he tried again, managing this time to move his head. He glared, hissing, only to discover, that peering around a tree, was--

_A child...?_

His head fell back as she audibly gulped. But she wasn't scared enough to flee, he discovered, as she--

Dumped water on his head.

He gasped, in shock at the temerity. But the next moment, he discovered the coolness he had been wanting. Water slid down his face, cooling his heated skin. Water trickled through his hair, tiny streams of teasing cold. His body, confronted by no enemy, relaxed, and the heated rage disappeared into the cool curiosity of a new thought.

_This brat ... is trying to save me._

_I wonder... why?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal, for Contest #55: (Water). This was originally posted 6/30/2008.


	9. Bang!

**Bang!**

Bang!

Bang! Shippo watched the display, chortling, before dashing out with a fresh handful of flowers. Uprighting the statue and placing the new bouquet in the outstretched hand, he ran back to his hiding place.

Bang! The flowers rocketed upward as the statue was flung onto its back. With a second and louder bang, they burst into a display of arching, multicolored sparkles against the late night sky.

"Yes!" shouted Shippo, unable to contain his glee. Finally, he had perfected his fireworks trick, which would surely gain him a promotion in the upcoming youjutsu exam. Dismissing the enlargement spell on the statue and pocketing it, he remembered fondly the time that Kagome had brought some fireworks from her time. How he had loved them! There'd never been any more, for all his begging, (stupid, noise-hating hanyo!), but now he'd perfected his own.

He snickered as he ran towards the village. "He'll hate this trick," he whispered to himself. "Can't wait--"

Bang!

Shippo's chin, along with the rest of him, hit the ground, accompanied by a silent firework display of stars. "Ow," he complained as his whirling thoughts coalesced. He found himself nose to nose with a smirking hanyo.

"Next time, quit waking me up every night," suggested Inuyasha.

Shippo wilted. He'd been so sure he was out of range.

Dropping him, Inuyasha jumped up the tree. Shippo watched him go, forlorn.

"By the way--good luck on the exam. Bang their ears out."

Shippo brightened. And grinned.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was originally written for the IYFiccontest community on LiveJournal, for week 150: Fireworks theme. It was originally posted on 7/7/2008. It took third place in the voting.


	10. Mama

**Mama**

She'd thought she was prepared for the worst. But when the shrine shook and the well disappeared, she knew panic. On her hands and knees she stared at the empty ground, calling her daughter's name, begging the kami to bring Kagome back. The experience of her husband's sudden death didn't help her. The year of worry, of fear, as her daughter shuttled back and forth through time, fighting youkai and monsters, as working on keeping an ever cheerful, optimistic face to the world for her daughter's sake: it didn't help lessen the fear and despair that threatened to shatter her universe. Only Inuyasha's voice, echoing from nowhere, with his assurance that Kagome was fine, and that he would find her, gave her the strength to pull back from her panic, to find some sort of explanation for her daughter's bewildered friends, to turn her thoughts to the needs of her son and her father-in-law.

The three days were an eternity, as if time had stopped. Somehow, she managed to keep her small family going: cooking meals with the foods her men liked most, making sure they ate, and that they, one at a time, at least tried to sleep. She clung with desperate conviction to those words shouted from another world, another dimension. _("I'll definitely find her!")_ She trusted the dog-eared boy. She knew, that for all the rudeness and the arguing and the misunderstandings; when it came down to what mattered, he loved Kagome more than his life, and would do anything to protect her.

Three days after the well disappeared, it reappeared in a pillar of light, and her daughter flung herself into her arms with a cry. They clung to each other for a long moment, before remembering the boy who had brought Kagome back. But before Kagome could say her thanks, Inuyasha disappeared.

And the well sealed.

She watched her exhausted daughter break, then, calling for the boy, discovering that the time-slip was gone. It was she who moved, at last, to pry Kagome's hands from the well and pull her into her arms once more. It was she who held her daughter, rocking back and forth, as Kagome cried out her fear and her heartbreak. It was she who brought them to a seated position on the stairs as Kagome's tears stopped, to sit together, huddled in silence as the day waned.

"Mama," whispered Kagome, looking up at last, her eyes swollen and red, underlined with harsh shadows, her cheeks raw and still damp from her tears. "He saved me. I was so scared—it was so dark—"

"I know," she said, managing a smile, as she drew her fingers through Kagome's bangs. "When the well disappeared, we heard his voice. He told us he would find you. I believed him."

"All I wanted was to come home, but I knew it was the wrong wish, I knew what I had to wish on the jewel, but I was so scared," her daughter whispered, voice a mere husk of a whisper, tears threatening once again. "Then he came. He found me. He was with me, and I wished the Shikon No Tama to disappear. And it did. And then, we were here..."

"I know." Her heart clenched, for Kagome looked so exhausted, and so forlorn. "I wish he could have stayed, too, at least for a while." She put back on her face of optimism. "But let's worry about you, for now, all right?" She pulled Kagome to her feet, keeping an arm around her daughter. "You need a bath, some food, and some sleep. Let's get back to the house. We'll get you into the tub, and I have all I need for your favorite meal. How does that sound?"

Kagome leaned more heavily against her for a moment, and then said, "I don't think I want you to make oden."

She felt shock and dismay. "It's no trouble, Kagome," she started, and then hesitated, as her daughter looked up.

"I don't want you to cook," she whispered. "I want us to cook. Remember, when I was littler, when you were teaching me? We cooked together all the time? I want us to make everyone's favorite foods. Just like before..."

She looked at her daughter, and knew surprise, and relief, and love. She tightened her hug. "I'd love that, daughter."

A ghost of a smile was Kagome's response, and they exited the well house together. And Mama knew that Kagome would survive, and thrive. And they would be together, mother and daughter, for some years yet, before the unending cycle of life inevitably drew their paths apart. But she would have what she wanted most—to be with her daughter, to see her finish growing up, safe and loved. And if, some future year, the well re-opened, and if her daughter chose leave her mother and return to her silver-haired young man, then Mama would rejoice and be content, knowing that her daughter had followed her heart—

— And that was good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was written for the IYFicContest community on LiveJournal, for the Week 151 contest, "Favorite Food" theme. This one-shot was voted first-place. Update: Edited for a mis-spelling and a couple of punctuation changes. (11/11/08)


	11. Chance

**Chance**

He drifted through the countryside, flirting with women, joking with the men. He used his skills and power to solve real problems, and pretended to solve imaginary ones, using his glib tongue and handsome features to deflect suspicion. He smiled and laughed his way through the villages, leaving behind an impression of a monk of good nature--if mildly dissolute--who had few cares to block his path to Nirvana.

They never saw the despair he battled when he looked at his hand. For he knew he was drifting, with no foreseeable path to achieve his deepest goal.

He had no way to find his foe.

How could he find a foe he had never met? How could he recognize a foe that could assume any form? How could he lure out a foe who might not even know he existed?

Then, his chance came, in an exploding wave of magical power, in a streak of light he saw in the morning sky. He followed the trail of that streak, killed the small, ravening monster that attacked, examined the tiny nestling it turned into, and held a shard of crystal.

Temptation whispered, a siren's song of lust, of power--

Eyes widening, he knew what he held.

A shard of the Shikon No Tama.

Raising his head, a glint of new determination could be seen in his eyes. He would drift no longer.

Now he would be able to find his foe.

_Naraku._

* * *

**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for challenge 57: Drift for the Iyissekiwa community on Live Journal. It was originally posted on August 4, 2008.


	12. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

She stood alone, her robes draped about her like wings of a new-born butterfly, awaiting her kidnapper.

Sorrow muted joy. She wondered how she had come to being a rebel against all that was proper. Was it her childhood refusal to only learn a hime's lessons? Was it her yearning for a loving husband, rather than only making a marriage for her family's wealth and protection? Or was it the kami's hands directing her fate? The fate which had given her the dreams of a man with silver hair and golden eyes and a great, glowing sword?

A howl shook the palace, followed by a splintering crash and screams. Eyes closed, praying for everyone's safety, she knew this was the only way to leave her family any honor. Their position was too fragile to acknowledge that a daughter of the house had willingly chosen her fate.

The shoji slammed back. He stood there, silver and gold: the invincible warrior. Taking two strides, he held out his hand. Her fingers touched his with the lightness of a butterfly. Ancient eyes in an ageless face met her mortal eyes, and she saw the regret mingled with the love.

His winds swirled around them. She smiled, rebelling against sorrow as her robes billowed like brightly-colored wings. Does a butterfly mourn its brief life, or dance in joy? She was his butterfly, and she would be joy for him, for all the days that fate allowed their love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Issekiwa community in LiveJournal for challenge 58: Rebel. This vignette was originally posted August 19th, 2008. It won first place.


	13. Heart Home

**Heart Home**

Silver limned by the sun's golden glow took over part of the blue square towards which she was climbing. Moments later, a clawed hand, pale against the shadows, reached down. Hands touched for the first time in three years, and a hanyo's strength drew her easily to the top of the well. She balanced a moment, meeting his golden eyes, one hand resting lightly on his red-clad shoulder. Silver glinted at the edge of her own eyes as her heart filled with joy.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she murmured. "Were you waiting..."

"Kagome..." His voice trembled as he stared at her for a moment longer, before sweeping her into an embrace that was as inexorable as it was gentle. "Baka," he murmured, as she hugged him close, "what have you been up to?"

She let herself linger in his embrace, cherishing the warmth of the fire-rat robe, his strong arms, the sound of his heartbeat. Then, she reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, looking back up to meet his eyes: the silver and gold for which she had chosen to exchange the materially rich life she could have had. Her thumb caressed his cheek. "Going to school," she answered quietly. "Being with Mama, with my family. Growing up. Thinking of you."

His eyes looked down at her, slightly widened, not quite begging an unasked question. Touching her hanyo's--_her_ hanyo's--face again, she answered, smiling serenely. "And when the well re-opened, I came home."

* * *

Author's Note: This drabble was written for the IYFic Contest community on LiveJournal, for Week 156: Silver and Gold. Drabbled was originally posted on September 2, 2008.


	14. Kiss, Interrupted

**Kiss, Interrupted**

_"And when the well re-opened, I came home."_

Kagome examined the face of the man she had chosen over a future in the modern world. He stared down at her, widened eyes not quite shimmering with tears. Gods--he was so handsome. She loved him for so many things, from the strength of his hands to the strength of his heart, from his dare-anything protectiveness to the closely shielded gentleness she had glimpsed so rarely. Looking back from three years separation, she loved everything about him, not excluding all the temper tantrums and arguments they'd had. But her memory hadn't been equal to remembering just how handsome he was. Golden eyes, black brows, silver hair; the perfect planes of his face, the hint of fangs behind his partly open lips--

She felt her breathing quickening, and her heart. Her hand which had been stroking his face with a thumb, slid around his neck. She wanted to touch those lips, to taste them. She started to raise herself on her toes to move closer to his face. She had come back to merge her fate and his, to live their lives together. And she wanted him--

His eyes widened as he felt the pressure on the back of his neck. She saw him swallow, but only leaned into him. Wanting. Asking with her eyes. He started to respond, his head starting to lower, tilting slightly, eyes half closing--

And then he stiffened, snapping his head up and around. Startled and dismayed, Kagome dropped back to her heels. She knew his keener senses must have picked up something, but what? Nothing dangerous, surely--?

"Ka--!"

"Kagome-chan!"

The young woman drew a sharp breath and felt another leap of tear-spangled joy as she recognized voices she had not heard in three years. Dropping her embrace, she turned as old friends stumbled to a halt, their eyes wide with shock. "Miroku-sama, Sango-chan. Shippou-chan. I'm back ... "

She saw what Miroku carried in his arms.

With a squeal, she jumped forward. "Oh!"

Even a "grown-up", almost nineteen-year-old woman can forget previous intentions when confronted with a friend's pair of cute, wide-eyed, identical twin girls.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Sango and Kagome disappear down the path from well to village, ears drooping. The young women were chattering at a higher rate of speed than his ears wanted to follow, their arms filled with the toddlers they'd removed from Miroku's arms. He supposed he could have expected Kagome's instant enthusiasm for the twins. He could even admit they were cute--when they weren't trying to play with his ears, at least. But his friends couldn't have taken just a bit longer to follow him? His Kagome had come back to be with him, and she'd clearly wanted to kiss him, and did they have to get interrupted again, like that time in her room?

"Hey, Inuyasha, why're you looking so glum?" demanded Shippou. "Aren't you happy Kagome's back?"

"Of course I am, baka!" snapped Inuyasha, taking a swipe at the kitsune, who ducked. "It's just--" He felt his face start to heat and whirled away, crossing his arms. "Keh!"

"What?" demanded the kitsune, with a note of glee. "Didn't she want to kiss you? Hunh? Hunh?"

"Shut up!" This time, his swipe connected, pulling the kitsune off Miroku's shoulder into a perfect position for a drop kick. As the yelping kitsune sailed away, Inuyasha turned his irate gaze on the pervert -- err, reformed pervert. "And don't you start!"

Miroku considered him a moment, smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, his eyes glinting. "Sorry," he said finally. "It is you she came back for."

Inuyasha sighed, his shoulders relaxing. "Yeah..." he said wistfully, remembering the look in her eyes, remembering how she'd pressed against him, how she'd stretched up to be closer to him, how she'd made it clear without words that she wanted--_wanted_--him.

With a chuckle, Miroku clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, old friend. You'll get your chance. Just don't be afraid to take it, eh?"

Inuyasha thought of the expression on Kagome's face, and blushed. Joy rose like a tidal bore, and the daydreams he'd firmly suppressed for years began to break loose. Kagome in his arms. Kagome's lips on his. Kagome in his bed, at his side, laughing with him, crying with him, loving him, being with him...

The hand slapped his back again, then pushed him forward. "Come on, lover-boy. Let's go tell Kaede and the elders. They'll probably want a feast to celebrate. And don't worry if you have to wait for it, even it's not 'til Kaede marries you two. It'll be worth it."

Marriage. The term made his thoughts swim: the concept so foreign to what he had ever felt able to hope for, that he pushed it away. For now, he'd settle for a kiss. Their first kiss. Kagome. And himself. The hanyo she'd sacrificed her entire world for.

For him.

Whatever it took, he'd make sure he was worthy of that sacrifice.

For Kagome.

Kagome...

... Beloved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This follows directly from "Heart Home" - #13 in this series. This was originally posted to the iyficcontest community on LiveJournal for the week 157 contest: "First Kiss." on September 9, 2008. This version has been slightly modified to correct for a couple of grammar problems, and reposted here on September 11, 2008.


	15. Who's Shy?

**Who's Shy?**

Miroku did not anticipate that his stomach would so filled with butterflies. He stood in their house, facing his shy, demur bride, and was unable to do anything but swallow. He had never really believed this day would come. He had flirted, connived, stole and joked his way through life for so long, desperate to take pleasure where he could, unable to even try to love, unable to believe he had any future.

Then he'd run into Kagome and Inuyasha. Despite initial distrust, Kagome had accepted him, then made him her friend. And, then...

Sango.

He looked at his bride. So beautiful. So strong. How had she come to love him? How had he come to love her, when he'd known it was futile? But he had, try as hard as he could to hide it from everyone, including himself.

He couldn't move. He was almost afraid to touch her, afraid to wake up from the dream he didn't want to end. Love, marriage, life--impossible dreams--

"Husband..." Eyes looked up through lashes.

He blushed. "Ah... umm..."

"Hurry up."

His face flamed. "I ... uh..."

She was suddenly on him, one strong arm around his back, the other around his neck, pulling his face down. "Kiss me, you hentai," she hissed, giving him no chance to answer verbally, bringing their lips together. His paralysis broke, and he welded his body against hers and obeyed her command, shyness breaking under joy and love (and lust), as he held his future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for the LiveJournal / issekiwa community. It was originally posted September 17th, 2008. It placed third.


	16. Appreciation

**Appreciation**

He noticed her pensiveness, as they sat together, watching the moon. "Kagome?"

She sighed. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Ji-chan. Keiro no Hi. Tomorrow--I think."

"Never heard of it."

"It's a holiday from my time." Another sigh. "Before I left, I told him I loved him...but I never thought to apologize for disrespecting him all those years ... all the things he tried to teach me, but I wouldn't listen..."

Inuyasha put a comforting arm around her shoulders, puzzling over the concepts. Respect. Elders. What old humans had he ever known, who deserved his respect? Not his grandfather, who'd pretended he didn't exist. The woman--aunt?--who'd helped him out that first year. Maybe if she'd taken him in... Other than those--and the current elders in the village, none of which he knew very well--the only other old human he could think of was Kaede.

Old, one-eyed Kaede. What did he think of her, besides the fact that she was Kikyo's sister, and had spelled that damned rosary onto him?

He fingered the object in question. If it hadn't been for the rosary...

Memories flickered. Kaede feeding him, tending his wounds. Scolding him, listening to him--grieving with him. Never afraid of him, never belittling on him. She--did she ... care for him? Like him?

Kagome's arm snaked around his waist. "So what are you thinking of?"

"Kaede."

"What about Kaede?"

His ears twitched. "Maybe...for this--Keiro no Hi... I'll be polite to her."

"You should always be polite to her."

"Keh!"

"Inu-yasha..."

He glanced down at her scolding expression, then stole a kiss. "I'll forget..."

"You could try..."

"Keh." He went back to nibbling her lips, progressing from there, but in the back of his mind, decided.

Kaede ... good old Kaede ...

It wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the challenge "Respect for the Aged Day" on the FirstTweak community on LiveJournal. ("Respect for the Aged Day" is a Japanese holiday in mid-September, _Keiro no Hi.) _This one-shot was originally posted on September 26, 2008.)


	17. Mysteries

**Mysteries**

As the remnants of the youkai rattle down the shaft, I steel myself. The--_power_--in the well shifts. I am a newborn sucking at mother's teat. I am begging death for release from my timeworn, aching body.

The sensation fades. As always, the villagers are totally oblivious. The headman smiles at me and thanks me for my skill. I nod, and indicate I have another errand in the forest. They leave, understanding, of course.

Bow in hand, I walk towards the other mystery. His silver hair is always the first thing I notice. His feet no longer touch the ground; so many years have passed.

And I wonder why.

Why did he attack the village? Why did he attack my sister? For months he had tarried, harming neither my sister nor anyone else. Why the sudden change?

Why did my sister seal him? Why did she not simply slay him?

Why does the well gobble the bones and make them vanish? Why does it age no more than the boy does? I wonder--are they linked, somehow?

I shake my head, irritated at the questions that always gnaw at me, here. The seal is intact, that is all I came to check. I turn around. I am not my sister, involved in mystery and terrible power. I am merely a village miko--and content with that. Why worry over unanswerable questions?

Why do sometimes I feel that one day I will have answers, with the well's help?

Bah!

What foolishness!

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal. It was originally posted on October 2, 2008.


	18. A Monster At the Door

**The Monster At the Door**

Five days after Kagome disappeared forever, Mrs. Higurashi answered the bell. Sliding the door back--

--She froze. A monster stood before her. Blood-red eyes with turquoise pupils glared at her. Fangs jutted from grinning lips, which disappeared into folds of thin, mottled flesh marked with jagged blue lines across each cheek. An unseen darkness swirled around the bent figure like some invisible, malevolent dog, snarling.

She started back and slammed the door. _What was that?! _

A cracked, wheezing voice swore. "Damn it! Baka! Why'd I forget--Mrs. Higurashi, please--don't be afraid! It's me--Inuyasha!"

What?! Hesitantly, she slid the door back again. This time, she spotted the two, unmistakable white ears. A tattered hat was in one hand, and red could be seen through the rents of dark, worn, shapeless clothing. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, stunned. "What's happened to you?"

A faint echo of his old smirk flashed across his face. "Keh. Too many centuries of living." Shifting his weight, he winced, leaning heavily on what must be Tessaiga, fumbling with a bag. "Just--wanted to bring you something," he muttered. "Had to wait...until she left..."

"Not now." Tears stung her eyes as she stepped forward and touched his shoulder, ignoring the stench that had been half of that menacing aura. "You're coming inside, taking a bath, and having a meal."

He tensed. "I don't want charity--"

"It's not charity!" she snapped. "You're family! You married Kagome, didn't you? Now come along!"

* * *

Cleaned up, the aged hanyo sat at the kitchen table, sword across his lap. Sitting on the other side, she sipped her tea, waiting. She was surprised when he pushed the plate away, still half-full. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah." He started to reach for the bag.

"Wait." He paused. "How long have you been homeless?"

His shoulders hunched. "Mostly since a building fell on me during the war," he said finally. "Sesshomaru saved me, but by the time I recovered and left the youkai enclave, the war was over, and my lands were confiscated. How could I get compensation without establishing identity, and how do I do that, being hanyo? I didn't dare try, not with those damn, nosy Americans running things."

"You couldn't stay with Sesshomaru?"

He grimaced. "He'd've let me, but damn, there were so many challenges, so many plots against him ... most youkai still despise hanyo as much as ever."

"Oh, Inuyasha."

He shrugged. "I've had a good life, with Kagome, and after, watching over the family. This last bit..." he met her eyes. "She never asked me, but I knew she hoped, that if I lived long enough, I'd come back and tell you about our lives." He grimaced again. "My human side hasn't been strong enough--my youkai blood's taken over, but Tessaiga keeps me sane."

"Then, you'll stay here."

"I--Mrs. Higurashi--"

"Mama." She stood up to walk around the table. "You're not leaving while I still have questions to ask. Besides."

He gave her a wary look. "Besides?"

She smirked and reached for his head. "I've always loved your ears."

"Keh."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for Forthrightly's Halloween challenge on LiveJournal, for the theme "Monster." Originally published 10/30/08.


	19. Little Boy Lost

**Little Boy Lost**

The kitsune ran, ran, ran through the cold, cold night. His body burned as terror drove his tiny limbs, blindly fleeing to keep from surrendering that last thing he had to lose. He fled for his life, everything else lost.

Safety.

Home.

Love.

Father.

Deep into the trackless night, exhaustion and a hill stopped him at last, as he tumbled down the unexpected slope until a thick shrub got in his way. He curled up, unable to do more than pant, his throat too raw to whimper, waiting for the blow that would end everything. Even when his panting slowed, his terror did not fade, for the night was alive with squeaks and groans, howls and cries; voices he had never heard within the den, or feared when carried safely on his father's shoulders. He shivered fighting against whimpering, clutching himself to keep from moving, instincts shouting that silence and stillness were his only protections.

Sleep finally won over terror, to lose to the growing light. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up slowly. "Papa?"

He remembered, then, that terrible moment, of seeing his father's body sprawled lifelessly, bloody and broken, the thunder brother towering over his foe, crowing his victory.

"Papa!" he screamed, collapsing back into his ball, sobbing. A voice in his head might have whispered that he ought to be strong. Ought to be angry. Ought to be planning vengeance.

But he was only a little boy lost. And all he could do was cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Issikewa community (on LiveJournal), challenge #64: Lose. The piece was originally published on November 12, 2008. It placed 3rd.


	20. When It Changed

**When It Changed**

She mused, sometimes, how different her life would have been, but for the trail she'd taken that morning. The trail she wouldn't have taken it if hadn't led away from the villagers and into the woods her caretakers feared. The woods she wouldn't have been attracted to if she hadn't been hungry. The hunger she wouldn't have felt if they hadn't chased her from the garden where she was trying to gather a meager breakfast.

The woods had filled her needs. Wandering, full and contented, curiosity had drawn her to investigate an odd, gasping noise. She had peeked around a tree--and stared.

Wonder had filled her, followed by sadness, for the beautiful being sprawled on the ground was bloody and battered. Had he, too, had been attacked by bandits? Though he must be much strong than her family, having survived.

She had flinched when he snapped his head up and hissed at her, red eyes glaring. But when he fell back, panting once more, his face beaded with sweat, she knew what it felt to be fevered and in pain. She remembered being afraid, wanting to help, gulping hard, and walking up to that uncanny being--

--And dumping water on his face.

He had started, staring at her with those blood-red eyes before looking away. Crouching there, staring, awed and determined to keep this person alive, not knowing that she should have fled in terror...

The orphan child's fate forked, and all unknowing, she took a different trail...


	21. For Me, A Hanyo

**For Me, A Hanyo**

_They've said goodbye. The kids and grandkids. They're gone now. It's just us, Kagome. You and me._

I gently pick her up, nuzzle her snow-white bangs, and kiss the fragile skin. Still so beautiful: thin hair, wrinkled skin, bony hands, and all. I listen to her faltering heartbeat, hear her light, fading breath; smell death taking hold. I'm losing her. I'm crying.

She came back to me. It cost her so much. Her family. Her friends. All the magical stuff she had, all the things she didn't have to work for. Like hot water. And food.

And what it cost her to live here. Chapped skin, oily hair. Illness. Lost teeth. Watching friends die, who would have lived in her world. And our children, the little ones who didn't make it because our blood didn't come together right...

Oh, gods!

I'm crying harder. But it's okay, isn't it, Kagome? You taught me that. You loved me, as me. I'm not worthless. I'm not disgusting. I don't deserve hate or scorn, pain or loneliness. I believe that, now. Because of you. Because you gave up an entire world for me. For me, a hanyo. Because you loved me, found that much worth in me.

I won't forget, Kagome. I promise. I'll stay worthy of you. I'll protect the family, and our friends' families, as long as I can, as long as I can draw Tessaiga.

_Goodbye, Kagome._

_I love you forever.  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This drabble was written for the IYIssekiwa community on LiveJournal, for the theme 'Cost'. It was originally published on 12/03/2008.


	22. Soul Fire

**Soul Fire**

_  
_He realized too late how foolish he had been to pick up the Shikon no Kakera; how foolish to simply wish for his fire to burn hotter and longer, when his murderer was impervious to flame.

He screamed to Inari, protector of foxes, in despair. His kit! His little boy, so clever, so brave and impetuous: he knew that his kit would seek revenge! And he would die!

_No! Inari, give me a chance! Just one! I must protect my son!_

Somehow, he stayed, clinging with all the strength of his soul to his fur. It burned, to sense Maten's touch, Maten's laugh, Maten's gloating. The tiny, icy hands of the underworld denizens plucked at him, but he refused to give in.

His kit was suddenly there, so close, his youki flaring with pain and determination. He clung, resisting temptation; somehow knowing he could not help. His fire could not burn his son's foe.

Maten died. Another--far stronger--protected his kit. Relief threatened to loosen his hold. But Hiten still lived, his son's safety still in doubt. He remained steadfast, even when he sensed his son's touch on his nose.

Fire blasted his fur and his kit, knocking the boy out, burning, searing; threatening destruction. No! He released his grip on physicality, calling on all of his soul-strength. Foxfire sprang up; fire opposing fire, not burning, but deflecting. He held. And held...

Until only one fire remained.

His soul rose. Content.

His kit was safe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for the Inuyasha Fanfic Contest community (iyfic_contest) on LiveJournal, for week 168, 'Burn' theme. It placed second. Originally published Dec. 16, 2008. Was edited slightly for grammar before this posting.


	23. A Midnight Clear

**A Midnight Clear**

It was a perfect night. Inuyasha found himself crouched on the top of the small mountain, gazing out over the landscape turned silver from the full moon rising high in the sky. Winter had come late, but the storm that had lain down a heavy blanket of snow had cleared away, leaving the sky to the moon and the stars. It was cold, but not excessively so, especially for one wrapped in fire-rat, and there was no wind.

It was the kind of night his mother had enjoyed. She had so loved the full-moon nights, summer or winter. On more than one occasion, she had stolen out from her rooms with Inuyasha after the rest of the family and servants had fallen asleep, to watch the moon, either directly or mirrored in a small pond. She would hold him in her arms, and whisper legends about the moon, or stories of his father.

Inuyasha blinked back against the sting of tears, fighting the whimper that wanted to crawl out of his throat. The boy looked away from the moon, digging his claws into the bare rock. Oh, how he wished his mother and his father were still alive! How he wanted to feel her arms, to look into his face, to know if his father could possibly be proud of him.

A wolf raised his voice in a howl. Inuyasha's ears swiveled to take in the sound, and he looked back up at the moon with a shiver, as something in him wanted to answer that song. Another wolf howled, then a third, and his ears twitched and danced, as the urge to join the howl became stronger. Instincts fought hard-learned caution; his mouth opened, but no sound came out.

He gasped for air, and then snapped his head around as he sensed the other. On another mountaintop, not nearly far enough away stood his brother, watching the moon. Inuyasha's ears lowered, and a whine trickled out of his throat as he looked away. Oh, no. Please, no. He didn't want to fight. Not tonight. It was such a peaceful night, his mother's night, even if he was sad, he just wanted to be left alone. Just once!

* * * * *

It was a perfect night. Sesshomaru found himself staring up at the moon, drawn to move as close as he could without leaving the ground. He remembered other full-moon nights, when his father had led him in mad chases, ending up on mountain peaks serenading the moon. Their special nights, their favorite nights.

He hadn't sung since his father died.

Grief whimpered in his heart, wishing his father was still alive. He tried to ignore that feeling. He had no need of feelings. All he needed, all he wanted, was power. Power to surpass his father. Power to step out from under the Inu no Taisho's shadow.

A wolf howled, then another. A shudder ran up his spine as his inu instincts surged; wanting out, wanting out, smell the snow, the sharp air. The moon, the glorious moon, sing, yes, why not sing, show the silly wolves what true song was, how dare they sing in his presence, had not they always gone silent when the Inu no Taisho's voice rose?

He sought distraction, and found it, in the vagary of the non-existent breeze and a whiff of his hated, despised, disreputable, lowly half-brother. Snapping his head around, he glared at the nearby peak, where the red-clad boy crouched. He waited for the amber eyes to meet his, to defy him, to show anger and rebellion against his lowly state. He waited for an excuse to teach the lowly hanyo where he belonged, to find a reason to ignore the instincts surging through his blood.

But the boy only looked away, ears lowered, the faintest hint of a whine reaching the inu-youkai's keen ears. Inu instincts surged even harder against the angry, reluctant intellect. Pup was showing proper deference, pup did not know the song, pup should know the song.

The wolves howled again, and the inu-youkai growled. His eyes flashed red: for a moment longer, he fought, then gave way, a last thread of thought proclaiming that he did this only to remind the hated wolves, and teach the impudent hanyo, how truly unequal they were. He would not admit, even to himself, as the bonds on his true self released, that his lonely soul wanted this.

* * * * *

The new howl vibrated through his very bones. With a gasp, Inuyasha jerked his head around, and stared. A huge, white dog stood where the human form of Sesshomaru had been standing only moments before. The boy gasped and shivered; staring, and yearning. So beautiful! So powerful! If only he could be like that! If only!

The wolves fell silent. The white dog tilted his head back further, eyes closing, and howled again.

Inuyasha's thoughts dissolved under the power of instinct. He couldn't help it, no matter a little voice wailing that someone would notice. He stared up at the moon, his mouth opened—

—and he howled.

* * * * *

The dog heard the pup's tremulous call. An awareness that said the pup was not a pup and should be punished tried to ooze into his mind, but the dog ignored it. The song was all. Of course the pup's voice was weak and tremulous, and pitched far too high. It was only a pup, and it was right that it should at least try. And so the dog ignored the thought, and continued to sing.

Soprano and bass, two inus, two sons of the Inu no Taisho sang one of the world's oldest songs. On a midnight clear, in the depth of winter, for the first time, and perhaps the last, the voices of the two brothers rose in harmony and not conflict.

And if the spirit of the Inu no Taisho heard, he would have smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the week 169 prompt at the Inuyasha Fanfic Contest (iy_fanfic) community on LiveJournal, "Winter". It plays off the first two lines of the christmas carol -- "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear, That glorious song of old,"

The story was originally posted on December 23, 2008. It received first place in the voting.


	24. Someday: Tonight

_Disclaimer: This fan fiction is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Someday: Tonight**

"They're late."

"Hmm?" Kagome glanced at her friend, nursing her baby, and then looked west toward the setting sun. "So they are." She looked at the seam that she had been working on, and decided she had done quite enough for one day. Unthreading the needle, she carefully put it away in the little packet meant for it, reminding herself that needles were tools that took time to produce in this era. She'd already lost one and had been gently scolded for it.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Sango. "Not really—should I be?I can't imagine that the youkai they're hunting would pose any danger." She didn't add that she was a bit miffed that the men hadn't included her. With the young children, of course, Sango couldn't go on a youkai hunt. And true, she was spending most of her time with Kaede, working to control her powers and learn everything about being a miko. But, Inuyasha hadn't even asked her.

"Have you forgotten what night this is?"

Kagome blinked at Sango's question, especially the acerbic edge. "Night?"

Her friend gave her an exasperated glare. "You know the night Inuyasha hates? The new moon?"

"New moon!" Kagome shot to her feet, quite forgetting the sewing her lap, whirling to look at the setting sun, which was just touched the hill. "How could I forget? Where is he? Does the village know about his night?"

"Not really. He's always made a habit of avoiding the village after nightfall. Of course, since you came back, he's been with you." Sango's sideways glance was amused. "Just talking. Or so you claim."

"Because it's true—oh!" Realizing her position, Kagome dropped back down to the porch with a thud, then reached down and picked up the kimono she'd been working on. Folding it neatly, she returned it to the basket.

"We're both surprised that you haven't actually gotten together yet," Sango mused, setting the baby in her lap as she adjusted her kimono to make her other breast available. "When Inuyasha carried you away after the feast that first night, Miroku wanted to bet me that you'd be out in the grass all night. He was rather disappointed when Inuyasha brought you back so early, and Shippo told him he couldn't smell anything different."

Kagome was blushing. "If you three had taken longer to get to the well that day, you might have seen something. I know I wanted to kiss, and I think he wanted it, but, well…" She twined her fingers together, and looked at them. "We—we just haven't felt the need yet, to go beyond just talking."

"Inuyasha talks?"

Kagome smiled briefly without looking up. "He's doing it more, when we're alone."

"Which has been about every evening since you returned," observed Sango.

"Um-hm."

"I still don't understand why you two haven't gotten together. I mean, you were apart for three years. If Miroku's away three _days_, he's near impossible to refuse."

"I think it's because we were apart three years."

"Ah?"

Sighing, Kagome looked up to see whether there was any sign of the men. "We spent three years thinking we'd never see each other again. I know I—tried to forget. I buried myself in schoolwork, and tried not to remember. The well was closed: I'd destroyed the Shikon No Tama, I'd finished my part of the story, I belonged in my own time, didn't I? It wasn't until I finished my schooling, and I let myself realize that the only world I wanted was the one with Inuyasha in it: that was when the well reopened."

"But?"

"We love each other, Sango, but, in a way, we are almost strangers. Less than a year together, and most of that spent searching for the jewel, fighting youkai, fighting Naraku, fighting each other—and then three years apart. We've—we just haven't felt the need to go further. It's enough for now, just to be together, to talk, to learn more about each other."

Silence settled between the two friends. Kagome watched the road, nibbling her lower lip as concern started to darken her thoughts. Inuyasha had been adamant before he left yesterday that he'd be back before nightfall: she'd missed the obvious clue; but in her defense, it had been the first time he'd left the village since her arrival. She couldn't really imagine a strong youkai in the area these days who would even think of challenging Inuyasha. Inuyasha had told her that in the three years, he hadn't needed to use any of Tessaiga's advanced attacks more than a handful of times, and those had all been on trips far away from the village.

A motion where the road disappeared between the hills caught her eye. Moments later, figures moved far enough out of the shadows that the contrast between white hair and black was noticeable, along with a lump on one shoulder that could only be Shippo. Relieved, Kagome jumped to her feet. "They're back!" she exclaimed, running down the path to the road. "Inuyasha! Shippo! Miroku!"

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo, hopping down from Miroku's shoulder to race towards her. "Kagome! He's hurt—Inuyasha's hurt!"

She gasped, her heart flying into her throat. She could see that Inuyasha was holding his left arm against his body. Fear lent wings to her feet, and she flew down the pathway, a silent prayer rising to the kami. Please, don't let it be a serious injury! An injury that Inuyasha-hanyo could walk away with could be fatal to Inuyasha-human, and sunset was only minutes away.

She could not bear to have abandoned everything in the future, only to lose him now!

* * * * *

"It's just a scratch!"

She handed the bloodied jacket and shirt to Miroku, who gave her a wry, sympathetic grin at Inuyasha's typical protest. Kagome smiled reflexively in return, but lost it as she smoothed the long black hair over the human's shoulder. Picking at the knot of the crude bandage, she started to carefully unwind it. "So tell me what happened," she prodded.

"It was a trap," said Miroku, dropping the clothes into a larger bucket of water. "There wasn't a youkai—at least, not a live one. I should have listened to Inuyasha—he said when we entered the valley that there was only a smell of a dead youkai, but I insisted we go on down and find out why the youkai was dead. It was a samurai and a priest—at least, that's what I think they were. They were downwind and ambushed Inuyasha. Two arrows, wrapped with spell papers."

"Keh. Weak spells. Not a touch on Kagome's—ow!"

"Sorry." Kagome finished unwinding the first bandage, and picked up a cloth floating in the shallow bucket next to her. Carefully, she dabbed at the ragged wound, which had started oozing where the cloth had pulled off scabs.

"The priest might not have been as powerful as our Kagome," Miroku acknowledged, "but I'm just glad they weren't aiming at Shippo—those arrows would have killed him."

"So what happened then?" she asked.

"Ah, well, you know our Inuyasha. He went down, but I'm still trying to locate our attackers when he lunges past me and lets loose a kaze-no-kizu one-handed. They were killed when the trees landed on them, I think."

"So you don't know who they were."

"The samurai wasn't wearing colors, and the second man was dressed like a merchant, but Shippo found more ofuda in his kimono. I sent Shippo with a message to the village we'd stayed at, while I pulled out the arrows and tried to stop the bleeding. Once Shippo came back, Inuyasha insisted on starting home. I tried to persuade him to ride Shippo for a while, but he wouldn't listen, of course."

"So why would they ambush Inuyasha?" she asked, dropping the cloth back in the water and picking up the bowl of salve she'd made only three days ago under Kaede's supervision.

"There's been rumors for over a year that one or more of our daimyo's neighbors may be planning to attack," said Miroku. "Inuyasha turned down an invitation to join the daimyo's guard, but someone may be fearing that Inuyasha will fight if an attack comes, and that he could turn any battle to our favor if he did."

"Stupid," growled the hanyo as Kagome turned her attention to the second bandage. "Tessaiga's meant to defend humans, not attack 'em. If I tried to use it on a battlefield…" He didn't end the thought.

* * * * *

"I should leave—we ain't married yet."

Kagome snapped her gaze up from the pot that was starting to steam over her fire pit. Miroku had left to return to his side of the house. "You're not going anywhere, Inuyasha. You try anything, and I'll hit you on top of those wounds."

He glared at her. "Vicious wench," he muttered, but there was no resentment in his voice.

She chuckled a little, scooting on her knees to move beside him. "If my reputation was going to be ruined, don't you think it would have happened four years ago? We were what, almost three weeks together before we met Shippo? And, let's see—I obviously missed your first human night because I was home, and it was about a month before we joined Miroku, if you can call him any sort of escort."

Inuyasha snorted. "That pervert? Not likely."

"See? Ruined four years ago." She snuggled closer. "So, don't worry about it."

He put his right arm around her shoulders. "But, don't you want to get married?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I love the thought of getting married to you, especially since Kaede is willing to officiate. I just don't understand why we have to wait for you to build that new house. You helped build this place, and lived on this side for almost three years. Why can't we get married and live here?"

He sighed, pulling her against him. "It's Miroku and Sango's house. I helped build it; they let Shippo and me live on this side since they didn't need it yet. But—I want to live with you in _our _house. My house, which I give you."

"Oh, Inuyasha." She looked up at him, eyes suddenly brimming. How she loved this hanyo—this man. Dark grey eyes with widened, vertical pupils looked back at her. "I love you."

"I—" He hesitated, and then leaned closer, his arm moving until his hand rested on her nearer shoulder. He didn't go any further, but she took the initiative and shifted her position, raising her face. Their lips met, tentatively, gently. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered as their lips parted.

She laughed, very softly. "And here I was beginning to worry," she teased, and then caught his lips with hers before he could react. Their kiss this time was less tentative. When they broke for air, Inuyasha hugged her close, leaning his head so it touched hers.

"'Kagome, can I ask for something?"

"Of course you can."

"After you make me drink that foul-tasting potion of Kaede's you're planning, may I—sleep with my head in your lap?"

"Huh?" She stared blankly at the fire pit, before remembering. "Oh, like that first time, after you were poisoned?"

"Yeah."

"Of course you can," she assured him, leaning back against him, wishing she could put her arm around his waist without worrying about his injuries. "But why, now? Why not before?"

She thought she felt him blush. "I—I thought you had only let me out of pity. I—I was afraid."

"Well, you can sleep that way whenever you want to," she told him. Hearing the water start to boil, she wriggled out of his hold, half-turning to face him. "There's just one condition."

He gave her an anxious look. "Condition?" he echoed.

She gave him a warm smile. "In the morning, my hanyo has to kiss me, too."

The hanyo turned human definitely blushed. A pause, and then he leaned forward and kissed her again. "As often as you want, beloved."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is a follow-up to one of my first pieces written for a LiveJournal fanfic contest, "Someday," which is the first chapter in this collection. It was originally published on 12/31/2008, for the iyfic_contest community. It tied for 3rd.


	25. Chase

**Chase**

The dog soared through the night air, following that luscious smell, knowing that this time he would catch her. Landing on a mountaintop, he glanced down at the smaller dog. How could she ignore him, especially now? Was he not magnificent?

She looked up and yawned, before settling her jaw on her leg. _Too big_, she conveyed.

With a snort, he flew down, shrinking as he went. Landing next to her, he was now only slightly larger than she, but still just as magnificent. He struck a pose again, but could not resist lowering his head to get a closer sniff of her enticing odor.

A whirlwind of palest pink shoved his nose away. She smiled at him. Trying not to growl, he followed her lead.

"What more do you want, my lady?" He demanded, shifting from foot to foot, afire to consummate their union. "I've given you jewels, magic spells; I even built a palace for you! What more do you want?"

She lowered her golden eyes, gazing up through her lashes, her smile turning coy. The whirlwind pushed him back, and her lithe, long-eared form took to the air. He yowled in frustration and followed. Blasted female! She was not getting away again! Enough teasing!

* * * * *

She galloped through the sky, laughing inside. The Inu no Taisho was _so_ handsome when he was frustrated! She'd give him what he wanted.

Eventually.

After all, she'd already caught him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Issikewa community on LiveJournal, for contest #67, 'Catch' theme. It was originally posted on January 9, 2009.


	26. She's Back!

**She's Back!**

Voices rose, but she heard excitement, not fear or panic. Unworried, Kaede continued picking greens for supper.

Until Inuyasha landed in front of her, splashing mud everywhere, including on her. "Kaede, did you hear? She's back! Kagome came back!"

Her scold died aborning. "Kagome?" She stared at him, stunned, barely noting the huge grin on his face. "Kagome--came back?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha didn't quite bounce. "She came back--to me!"

Something stirred in her heart, at the thought of that lovely girl leaving her own time and family for the sake of this excited boy. She kept her voice dry, "Ye'll be wanting me to marry you two, I suppose."

He blushed, looking away, his ears sagging to half-mast. "Keh. I mean, yeah. When--I mean, if--she says 'yes.' Oh, and when I get a house built." The hanyo gave her a sideways, pleading look. "You will, won't you?"

This was the hanyo who'd been loved by her sister, been lost to life, and returned by Kikyo's reincarnation. This was the boy she had succored for the last four years, whom she'd watched change from an angry, wild and distrustful creature to a sad but resolute young man determined to do his best for those who had accepted him.

Tears stung her eyes, and a laugh caught in her throat. "Oh, Inuyasha." She did not resist the urge to cup his face with her hand. "Of course, I will. You and Kagome have all of my blessings."

She didn't object to the crushing hug he gave her, before he bounded away, despite the new smears of mud. Mud washed off, after all.

It would be a new beginning for him, a happy beginning, with his beloved at his side.

She smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the First Tweak community on LiveJournal. It was originally published on January 18, 2009. It came in third.


	27. Keeping Watch

**Keeping Watch**

He didn't want pity. He didn't want to be told it was time to forget and move on.

So, day after every three days, he found a way to slip away from his friends and visit the well. With dogged perseverance he went, in rain or in snow, healthy or injured, or even while human. He went, to keep watch, in case the magic came back. In case she came back.

He never tried to jump down the well. It should be her decision, not his, to transcend time, and he knew he could never adapt to her era, with those huge, smelly, metallic monsters that swallowed up the hordes of humans, only to—bewilderingly—disgorge them again, unharmed. He feared that if the well let him through, it would not be what _she_ wanted. And her happiness, her contentment, was what mattered.

Not his.

So he would kneel by the well, look down into its depths, and whisper stories that he thought she would want to hear, little events and big. Harvests and plantings, Sango's pregnancies, Miroku's bargains, Shippo's successes at the exams, Sesshomaru's visits to a growing Rin. What he never mentioned was his loneliness, his wistful desire that she would return. He would never burden her with his sadness, or the envy that sometimes took him as he helped with his friends' growing family.

And at the end of every visit, he told her that he hoped she was safe and happy.

Because that was all he truly wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the Inuyasha Issikewa community on LiveJournal, for the "Dogged" theme. It was originally posted on January 20, 2009. It won first place.


	28. Dance of Swords

**Dance of Swords**

Two blades rang and echoed in the cold, crisp dawn. Two slender figures swirled around a common center, dancing on the frozen grass, one sheathed in white, the other in red. With claws and fists they once had fought; later with blades flaring with demonic power. Brother fighting brother: for life, for anger, for loathing, for bitterness, for jealousy.

Now again they fought, but without the dark seething of earlier times. Sleek, silver Bakusaiga contested against rusty, pitted Tessaiga, bare metal against bare metal, neither revealing the power they held. Inuyasha grinned as he jumped and twisted, his sword held in both hands swinging in powerful arcs. Sesshomaru was stillness in motion, meeting every attack with parries near too fast for mortal eye to see.

The fight ended as it often enough did; Tessaiga flying through the air as Bakusaiga threatened Inuyasha's throat. Sesshomaru poised for a moment before sheathing the blade. "Too slow, little brother."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scooped up his blade and tossed it back against his shoulder, willing its transformation. "I let you win!"

"Hnn." A tiny smile--perhaps--flitted over Sesshomaru's face. "Indeed?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yep! Want to make something of it?"

"No need." Golden eyes met golden eyes, both glinting with amusement in their own ways. Sesshomaru disappeared then, as swiftly and silently as only a taiyoukai could. Inuyasha slipped Tessaiga into its sheath, stretched, and then returned to his dawn patrol of the woods, content.

They were brothers, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Inuyasha FanFic Contest community (iyfic_contest), week 174, theme "Blade." It took 2nd place.


	29. In Silence, Wonder

_**Disclaimer:** This drabble is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**In Silence, Wonder**

I hang above the village. These days my keepers find no cause to set me ringing.

Because of the hanyo, it seems.

Odd.

Long ago, I was rung as that same hanyo soared above the village, breaking nets, dodging spears, before destroying the sacred shrine. I was rung frequently in those days, as magic and youkai-spawned mayhem seemed centered in the village. He vanished then, along with the powerful miko who had been dwelling here. With them, vanished much--though not all--of the sources of alarm.

Years passed, and I was rung no more often than those of my kind watching other villages. Then the hanyo returned. Why his presence caused no alarm, I did not know, unless the ring of magic around his neck kept him from attacking. But, because of him, or that new, strange miko, youkai gained new interest in my village, and my voice pealed out with dreadful frequency.

The worst came that terrible day when a mammoth ball of youkai flew down towards the village. Never have I been struck so hard, with so much terror. When the huge sphere began to break apart, my beaters fled, fortunately to safety. I was less fortunate, brought to the ground under a massive weight of shouki.

Hands found me, polished me, remounted me in a new watchtower. Oddly, since then, I have not been rung. Because he is here? If so, where is the miko?

In silence, I wonder.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was originally posted on June 10th, 2009, on the Inuyasha Issekiwa community, for the prompt "Bell". It tied for second place.


	30. TaiYoukai's Bane

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Tai-Youkai's Bane**

He feared no one. Few youkai could hope to stand up to him, and no human. He roamed the Western Lands, in dog or human form, doing as he willed, going where he willed.

Until the day that he hungered, and swooped down to snatch the biggest beast in the field. As he rose back into the air, with the mortally-wounded, bellowing bull in his jaws, his hearing picked up another voice, young and human, fierce and angry.

"You bring him back! Right now!"

Mild surprise caused him to glance down, to see a mere slip of a human girl. Behind her, in the shadow of the trees, came the clear scent of terrified humans. But, there was no fear in her.

Curiosity brought him back down, releasing the dying bull, transforming to his other form. She glared at him, shouted at him, denounced him as a thief. Not even when he plucked the naginata from her hands did she falter, her dark eyes flashing fire that would not be quelled.

He made the mistake of listening. He made the mistake of feeling compassion. He made the mistake of agreeing to bring compensation for the family's prized bull. He made the mistake of keeping his word, bringing gold to her father, and a fine, silk kimono for her. He was caught by the snare of his own curiosity, his own fascination, not realizing until far too late that a mere mortal would become his bane.

By then, he didn't care.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal, for challenge #79: Snare. It won first place.


	31. Reminisce

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Reminisce**

Mrs. Higurashi woke up, and remembered that it was Kagome's birthday.

Her 19th birthday.

And her daughter would not be celebrating it with her.

She pressed her hands against her eyes to stop the tears, and then took a few deep breaths to calm herself before getting up. Reminding herself that it was silly to cry; that Kagome had gone to be with her husband, and that she had many happy birthdays in that other time, Kagome's mother performed her usual morning ablutions and dressed, before heading towards the kitchen.

She was mildly surprised to discover that she was not the first person to reach that room. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

The aged hanyo looked up from the glass of water he had been contemplating and smiled at her. "Good morning … mama."

She returned his smile, studying his face. He looked so much better than he had that day weeks before, when he had unexpectedly shown up on her doorstep, filthy, bedraggled, and monstrous, nearly unrecognizable in his sane-youkai form. Overriding any attempts to protest, she had made him stay. Now, after several weeks of good food and ample rest, it was much easier to see the youthful Inuyasha who had stolen her daughter's heart. He had gained weight, most of the pain had left his face, his hair had regained luster (if not thickness), and his ears were once again upright, furry triangles of restless movement. Even his youkai features had shrunken or faded, if not entirely disappeared.

As she studied him, he studied her, tilting his head slightly, ears focused on her. His smile slid away. "You're sad," he whispered. "Why?"

She blinked, and then swallowed. "Today's Kagome's birthday," she said. "I was just feeling sad, that I couldn't celebrate with her."

His red-hazed eyes looked away. "But you don't regret letting her go."

He had asked her variations on that question several times during his stay, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"You know I don't," she replied, walking around behind him and reaching down to scratch gently the base of his ears. "She wasn't my little girl any more—how could I forbid her to follow her heart and leave to be with the man she loved?" He made a small sound of pleasure, tilting his head back. "I'm not the only mother, over the centuries, who knew she'd never see her daughter again after she married, or expect never to hear anything about her." Her hands slid down his hair and then his chest, as she leaned over to press her head against his in a gentle hug.

"You've given me such a gift, Inuyasha," she continued. "To fight to stay alive all those years, so you could come to me and tell me about your lives together … yes, I'm sad, because it hurts to know I'll never see my daughter again. But I'm also happy, because of you."

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Inuyasha leaned into the hug, his free hand coming up to cover hers, his human heart soaking in the love and warmth Kagome's mother offered. He had fought hard to keep his memories about her clear over the centuries, knowing that his only gift was to return to her and to tell her about his and Kagome's life together. But over the past decades, as he had been reduced again to little more than his sword and his pride, the planned meeting had become no more than a means to an end. His end. He had become so tired, in so much pain, and so lonely, that fulfilling his self-imposed duty had come to mean only that he would then be free to find a way to die.

What he had forgotten was her generosity. Once she had gotten over the initial fright from his appearance, she had welcomed him. Not just the story and the package he had brought, but him. She had insisted on bathing him and feeding him before even letting him start talking. She had insisted that he was staying here, that he was one of the family; that he wouldn't be leaving, even if she did ever reach the end of her questions.

Unafraid, curious, loving, generous: someone who saw his ears only as irresistible objects to be petted, instead of badges of shame.

With a mother like that, no wonder Kagome was someone who could fall in love with—and be loved by—a hanyo.

"Morning, mom—morning, Inu no jii-chan! What's for breakfast?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes as Mrs. Higurashi startled and pulled back. Sota grinned at him from the other side of the table, his school jacket hanging unbuttoned, his hair still uncombed. "Hey, Inuyasha," he continued, "I had a great idea for tonight! You know today's the day that Kagome fell into the well, right? So tonight, why don't you talk about that day, what it was like, waking up and meeting her!"

Inuyasha blinked at the almost teenager. With school and the shrine keeping the family busy during the day, they had quickly started a routine of spending several hours in the evening talking with him and asking questions. But, all the questions so far had been about his and Kagome's time together after the well closed.

"Sota!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi, her voice mildly scolding. "He might not want to talk about it…"

"I don't mind." An image leaped into his mind: Kagome furiously declaiming her name, hands fisted, as he tried to cope with the embarrassment of having mistaken her scent for Kikyo's. What an angry, hot-tempered, sulky youngster he'd been! Inuyasha found himself chuckling, and he grinned at the now anxious-looking boy.

"Start at the beginning, hunh?" he said. "Sounds good to me."

As the boy crowed the success of his idea, Inuyasha exchanged a glance with Mrs. Higurashi. She smiled and nodded, before turning to the sink. Inuyasha rubbed his aching shoulder with one hand, while he felt in the other Tessaiga giving a faint pulse of contentment.

_Family. _His beloved's family had chosen to invite him into their hearts, and now into their lives. He would spend his final days reminiscing, sharing his past life with them, as they shared their current life with him. He would not be alone again…

And that was no small thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This one-shot was originally posted in the IY_Themes community in LiveJournal on June 29, 2009, for the theme 'Anniversary.' It took first place. This story is a follow-up to #18 of this series, "A Monster at the Door."


	32. Vigil

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Vigil**

Despite her less than comfortable position against the wall, Kagome had nearly nodded off herself when Inuyasha coughed, and then strangled a cry of pain. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, leaning forward, running her fingers through his bangs to touch his forehead.

"Ka-go-me," he wheezed.

"I should make you some more medicine," she said. "You're feverish." She shifted her position, intending to move his head off her lap so that she could stand up.

"Don't!"

She hesitated. "Don't--wanna sleep," he muttered.

Kagome couldn't help the soft chuckle. "You never do." She ruffled his bangs with her fingers.

"Keh."

Sighing, Kagome considered her options, glancing at the candle lamp Miroku had left set up on the other side of the room. Over half the night left, she thought. But, while his forehead was warm and damp, he was not seriously fevered, and she didn't want to move him or argue more than necessary.

"Okay--for now," she decided. Looking around, she spotted the shallow tub she had used and refilled earlier. Easing it closer, she wrung out one of the cloths floating in the water, before folding it and laying it across his forehead. "But if you keep coughing," she continued, "I'm sitting you up. That lower arrow may have hit your lung." Taking a second cloth, she began to wipe the rest of his face.

"Keh," he whispered, his breathing clearly hitching to her ears. "I'll be fine--"

"--In the morning," she chorused with him. "Baka." The last word was spoken gently.

Worming his hand out from under the blanket, he reached for hers. Letting go of the cloth, she let him twine their fingers. "So glad--you're here."

She leaned over him, letting her free hand rest on his head. "So am I."

They stayed that way a little while, until Kagome leaned back to ease her complaining back muscles. "So, what was it like?" she asked, scratching his scalp gently.

"Huh?"

"The first moonless night, after the well sealed."

His fingers briefly tightened on hers. "I was going ... to go sneak out -- to the forest -- and hide, like I -- like I used to do. Before I was--sealed. I was ... afraid."

"Afraid?"

He was silent awhile. "I was feeling ... so ... so _empty_ ... that day. Miroku was teasing Sango; they were laughing. Shippo and Rin ... were playing. Giggling. Kaede was gone ... a birthing ... and Kohaku ... just kept ... _looking_... at me. Didn't want ... more people to know--my night ... Without you, I felt--so alone, again..."

He trailed off. "So what happened?" she prompted.

Human Inuyasha tried to sigh, and grunted in pain instead. "Damned monk," he muttered, eventually. "I was--behind the hut," he said, his speech choppy as he kept his breathing shallow. "Thinking of running--to the woods. Miroku walks up, behind me. Whispers that he--knows what I'm thinking. If I--try to run, he's--slapping me with an ofuda, dragging me back inside, and telling--anyone who sees that I'm--pining for you--so bad--I fell sick--and fainted..."

Kagome couldn't help the giggle. "So what did you do?"

"What d'ya think? I ain't stupid."

She smiled down at him, tightening her grasp on his fingers. "Miroku's been a good friend to you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah..." He yawned, and then winced again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make more medicine?"

"I'll ... be fine..." he mumbled vaguely. "'m ... so lucky..."

"Lucky? To have two holes in your back?"

"Lucky ... hanyo ... go' frien's ... go' ... you ..."

His fingers against hers relaxed. After a few moments, Kagome realized that her wounded human had fallen back asleep. Smiling as she interpreted his last, slurred words, she set his hand down, and then tucked the blanket more closely about his shoulders, as she prepared to resume her vigil.

Lucky? She supposed he was, compared to most of his kind.

But, he'd made his luck, and paid his price, to gain what he had.

And so had she.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a sequel to #24 in this series, "Someday: Tonight." This one-shot was written for the "At First Tweak" community on LiveJournal, for the theme 'Empty.' It was originally published on August 15, 2009. It placed third.


	33. Taiyoukai, I

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Taiyoukai, I**

_Is this death?_

Sesshomaru felt only surprise, when the massive, spike-tipped tentacles shattered his armor and drove through his chest. It did not hurt, unlike the injuries his father's fang had inflicted. That only made sense. Only the strength and power of the Inu no Taisho could inflict pain on the inheritor of that blood. That a mere hanyo had swung the fang was infuriating, but it was the power of the father's blood which counted.

But, this wasn't supposed to happen, was his reflection as the tentacles of Magatsuhi's borrowed body pulled his pierced form towards the crushing maw. He was the Inu no Taisho's pureblooded son; the only youkai with the potential to surpass him. A patchwork body animated by the malevolent spirit of the Shikon no Tama, able to destroy him? Impossible!

Darkness closed in on him. Distantly, he felt his body being further pierced and clawed and burned. He felt his youketsu shuddering under the greedy pulling of Magatsuhi's physical form. His senses were blank--he could not see, he could not smell, he could not hear.

Except for Magatsuhi's laughter, filled with malevolence, and wicked gloating. _Weak dog_, jeered the voice in his mind. _Thought you had the strength to defeat me? Fool! Where is your pride, your strength now? Your youki is mine, your powers are mine! This body will absorb you, and you cannot stop it! You thought you could depend on your father's fang to destroy me? Fool and twice fool!_

His father's fang. Bemused, Sesshomaru reflected on his pursuit of Tessaiga. His father's sword, that could kill a hundred youkai in a single stroke. He had pursued the sword, had boiled over with fury and injured pride when the sword rebuffed him and accepted his despised half-brother. He had paid the price for that anger. Eventually, curiosity, and then compassion, had led to learning to use the Tensaiga he had once despised. Then, further insult: even the power he had tamed in Tensaiga had not been meant for him. Uncaring for his brother's fate, he had stepped into Naraku's trap, using the mirror fragment to pull Tessaiga's attacks into Tensaiga, intending to prove the hanyo's worthlessness.

Proven wrong once more, he acted to prevent Naraku from stealing the life that only he had the right to take, forcing the attack he no longer cared about into Tessaiga, accepting that the hanyo and the hanyo's sword would save them both.

He had thought Tensaiga destroyed. When it fell to the earth, restored to its original state, he had ignored it. He had eventually accepted it back from Rin's hands, but it was only a tool, nothing more. It was his father's fang, still, yet …

Fool?

Why had he ever thought that he needed his father's fang, to surpass his father?

Perhaps he was a fool.

No.

Had been, perhaps.

Now?

No.

He knew that the bipedal form he preferred was shattered and riven. He knew the youki normally available to that form had been sucked into the creature that had eaten him. For most youkai, it would be the end. But, looking to himself, he realized that the core of his essence was yet untouched.

And, then, he understood.

He had never needed his father's fangs, either of them. He was not meant to rely on anyone else's strength. He stood on his own.

But not alone. Pure, selfish desire could not draw out his ultimate power. But, the need of others; his compassion, could.

_Rin._

_Kagura.  
_  
The boy Kohaku.

Even his half-brother, and the hanyo's human companions.

He dove into the pure-white core. The ice and steel and fire that was Sesshomaru.

He called on his power, and it responded. He recalled his body, denying the monster its meal. Senses returned. He was surrounded by coruscating power that slashed outward, shattering the thing that had attempted to hold him and destroy him. He rose from what Magatsuhi had intended to be his grave, light boiling about him. Dark claws formed overhead. Rin cried a warning, and he noted Toutousai's presence, and knew what that meant.

The claws moved.

With a single sweep of his left arm, he shattered the claws, filling them with the destructive power that blazed from the newly-formed blade.

His sword. He did not need Toutousai to tell him what it was, though he did not stop the smith from explaining to the others. He did not need Totosai to tell him what he had done.

_Taiyoukai, I._

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was originally posted to the "Inuyasha Themes" community on LiveJournal, for the theme "Blood." It was originally posted on August 25, 2009. It won first place in the contest.


	34. Partners

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Partners**

She loved the rare visits to the village. She loved seeing Sango; loved the tidbits Miroku would feed her, loved the ear scratches the dog-boy would offer when no one was looking. Most of all, she loved the pair of girl kittens who always assaulted her, squealing, as soon as they saw her; who sat on her and pulled her ears and wrestled with her belly fur as she sprawled on her back, black paws aloft, massive jaws agape in a grin.

But, she never tried to stay. When he glanced at her, tense and ready to leave, she joined him immediately, never once considering trying to persuade him to stay even a moment longer.

Not that she wouldn't have minded more time with her former mistress or her offspring. But, she had made her choice, and it had been a simple one. The female kitten, of the pair she had silently adopted as her own after their human mother's death, had grown up. Had found a mate, had become a mother herself.

But he still needed her. Needed her furry neck to cry on. Needed her silent, listening presence. Needed her tiny self to make him laugh with her antics. And needed her knowledge, her skill, to help him grow up to be the best taijiya he meant to be. They were more than mother and kitten, more than silent confidant, and anguished boy. They were partners, slayers of those who would harm the innocent.

And that was good.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Inuyasha Issekiwa community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Pair". It was originally posted on September 1, 2009. It won the contest.


	35. Turnabout

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

_(note - this takes place after chapter 32 of this series, which takes place after chapter 24.)_

**Turnabout**

Inuyasha's mind snapped awake as he transformed. He winced as the two wounds in his back stabbed fiercely, and then sighed in relief as the pain abruptly faded to mere aches.

Someone yawned. He breathed in, smelling water, burnt wood, smoke, straw, cotton, linen, Kagome--_tired_ Kagome. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look up. Dark, weary eyes met his.

"How are you feeling?"

He pushed himself up, carefully flexing his left shoulder. "A little sore," he admitted.

"You should take it easy today. The house can wait."

"Keh!" He gave her a mock, indignant look. She grinned, reaching forward to hook a finger under the rosary. His ears went to half-mask, but she only chuckled.

"Remember what you promised?"

He searched his mind, and blushed. Feeling shy, yet gloriously happy, he leaned forward to repeat last night's kiss, easing his left arm around her as she fervently responded. Breaking for air, he leaned his forehead against her, utterly content.

She yawned again. Inuyasha examined her. "You need sleep, wench." An idea stirred. "Your turn to sleep on _my_ lap."

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome agreed. Positions reversed, Inuyasha combed her hair with his claws.

Kagome.

His.

Beloved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was originally published on September 7th, 2009, on the iy_themes community on LiveJournal.


	36. Iron Claws

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Iron Claws**

Blood dripped down his neck, matted his hair, and soaked the back of his firerat. But, as the young hanyo crouched on the boulder, staring at the rapidly decomposing bits of his foe, he knew that his claws were blood-free.

Yet the youkai was dead.

Puzzled, head drooping as he struggled to get enough air, Inuyasha recalled events. The youkai had surprised him. He had bolted, knowing that he could not defeat the heavily-built foe. But, the youkai had proven faster, razor claws raking his skull and back, sending Inuyasha into an uncontrolled tumble. Slamming down onto his back, he saw the youkai almost on top of him, fanged jaws agape. Desperate, afraid, angry, he lashed out, realizing even as he swung that he hadn't had time to coat his claws with his blood. Thoughts froze--he was going to die--

And golden arcs of light exploded through the youkai, tearing it apart.

Catching his breath, Inuyasha examined his claws, and then a nearby clump of bamboo. Concentrating, he lashed out. Golden claws of pure youki flew from his fingers, effortlessly slicing through the stand. Grinning, the boy jumped to the ruined stalks, noting with pleasure how the edges were as clean as if his human grandfather's arms master had tested a katana against them. _Yes,_ he crowed to himself, dancing in place. Better than his blood blades! Better than the best katana! Iron claws! Youkai-killing claws!

He destroyed another patch of bamboo for the sheer joy.

_Sankon-tessou!_

Hanyo-hating youkai--watch out!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote about Inuyasha discovering his "blood claws" last year. (Chapter 4 of this series.) I decided it was time to write a piece on his gaining his main attack. This was originally published Sept 9, 2009, for the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal, for the theme "Bolt."


	37. A Tale of Tails

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

_Note: This takes place after the last chapter in volume 36 of the manga ("Illusion")._

**A Tale of Tails**

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog!"

They only laughed harder. They were all laughing. Even Kirara was laughing in her way, sprawled halfway between her side and her back, all four, black-tipped feet paddling the air, and both black-tipped tails twitching. Only Sango was not laughing, cheeks flushed and smelling vaguely ashamed.

Which was as it should be. They hadn't gotten the story out of him!

He bounced to the other side of the tree and sat with his back to them.

Stupid humans. Stupid youkai. Laughing at him, just because something in that pack the medicine-seller mosquito man had been carrying, or something in the grass he'd tracked that thing through--he didn't know which--had made him totally lose control. Didn't they understand how he hated it? Hated losing control over himself and his instincts, just as he hated how his body changed once a month. Hated it! And they thought his acting like a dog, going around on all fours like a dog, attacking with his teeth like his dog, trying to drag Sango out of danger with his jaws like a dog--they thought it was funny! Funny!

He kept himself from turning and yelling at them to shut up with an effort of will. He wouldn't let them see how angry their laughter was making him--he'd already come close to losing it already with his previous reaction. The laughter was starting to die down, after all. Just keep control, keep control. They'd go to sleep, and in the morning, there'd be danger, and he'd prove to them again that they couldn't do a thing to keep themselves safe from Naraku and all the other dangers without him. And it would be their turn, to feel ashamed of themselves, and to feel sorry for the way they'd laughed at him...

"Inuyasha?" came Kagome's voice, as the laughter died to occasional chuckles. "Come down?"

"Feh!"

He'd come down when he was good and ready. Which was not yet.

He heard her rummaging through her yellow bag. Moments later, there was a 'pop', and an incredibly delicious scent rising on the air. "Potato chips? Your favorite?"

He hadn't known that she'd had any left. Anger forgotten, he bounced down to the ground, ears pricked forward, salivating.

"I want some, too!" He saw Shippo jumping up and reaching for the bag, and his temper snapped. Oh, no, he wasn't! He lunged, grabbing the bag from Kagome with one hand while slapping back the kitsune with the other. A pivot and another jump brought him to the edge of the clearing.

"Inuyasha!"

He stopped, cringing, ears going flat. He knew what would happen next, and he hated it, stupid hanyo, stupid kit, damn it damn it damn it damn it--!

She sighed. His shoulders relaxed a bit. The kitsune wailed, and she murmured to the child, but he didn't care, as he realized that she wouldn't 'sit' him. Relaxing a bit more, he turned his attention to the bag, sniffing, then carefully reaching in to remove a single, pale gold chip. They'd had dinner, so he wasn't very hungry, so he could ignore the urge to shovel the chips into his mouth. Delicately, he nibbled on the chip, savoring the lush taste of fat and the tang of salt. Eyes half-closed, he finished that chip, and carefully withdrew another. He ate that. And another. And another.

Something thumped on the ground directly behind him. He jumped and whirled. There was nothing there. He stared, sniffing, finding nothing new. He felt bewildered--and a bit embarrassed, keeping his gaze firmly away from the others, even when a snicker emanated from Shippo. He settled down, turning his attention to the bag still half-full of the yummy chips. (Not as yummy as ramen, of course. Nothing was as yummy as ramen.)

He had just extracted a smallish chip from the bag when the thump came again; this time a bit to the left, rather than directly behind. He whirled, saw a flash of white, and snatched for it, spinning. It eluded his grasp, whirling away from him. He followed it, growling, turning, trying to grab it, but it remained beyond his reach, no matter how fast he moved. Finally, panting and dizzy, he paused, growling, angry and baffled by his enemy. Mind befogged, he heard giggles, and wondered why they were laughing, rather than fleeing in fear. After all, an enemy too swift for him to catch was even more dangerous to them--

Thump! He whirled to his right, saw the flash of white again, and dug his claws into the ground to keep from chasing it.

Thump! He whirled to his left.

Thump! To his right again.

Thump! To his left--

Right. Left. Right. Left.

He froze, finally, realizing that his enemy was taunting him. The foe rapped the ground again, but this time, he leaped straight up into air, claws glowing as he spun, ready to strike out at the faintest sign of his enemy. Nothing. He snarled, temper rising, bounding off a branch to move higher still, pulling out Tessaiga, determined that this enemy wouldn't get away with this, he would shatter this foe into the tiniest of tiny pieces--

"Inuyasha, stop!"

The fear in the monk's voice penetrated the haze of rage. Dropping down to a branch, Inuyasha peered down, ears still flat and hackles still raised, a rolling snarl still issuing from his throat. Everyone was on his or her feet, all three humans--and the cat--staring up with alarmed expressions.

"There isn't any enemy," said Miroku. "It was--it was just a trick. It got out of hand--we're sorry..."

Trick? His eyes fixed on the form of the kitsune. The boy looked up at him and smirked, waving the captured bag of potato chips. "You're just a dog, you're just a dog!" he sing-songed.

"He magicked an illusion of tails on you," said Sango. "You were--chasing your tails."

Tails? Tails!?

He screamed at them, and then bolted.

Since even in his rage and humiliation, he didn't really want to shred them.

Even the kitsune.

^--^--^--^--^

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

He hadn't stayed away, of course. He still had to protect them. But, it was only now, as the sun rose, that he hadn't met any attempt to approach him with a snarl and a threatening, non-powered swipe of claws. His ears flattened, but he remained in his four-footed stance, only his low growl letting Kagome know that he was still upset. He pulled away when she touched his ear, growling louder, digging his claws into the dirt.

"We shouldn't have laughed about what the medicine seller did to you," she said quietly. "We should have stopped Shippo. After sleeping, I'm not sure why we--at least me and Miroku--found it even a bit funny."

He continued to dig his claws into the dirt, but his growl faded. Behind him, Kagome sighed. "You know, your actions yesterday say something really special about you."

He blinked, and his ears relaxed, one swiveling to focus on her voice. "Even though you were going by pure instincts--dog youkai instincts--you still tried to protect Sango. That really says things about your heart. Good things. I'm proud of you, Inuyasha."

Proud? He craned his head to look around at her, then snapped it back to its original position before she could make eye contact. "Keh!"

Her fingers reached out, and this time, Inuyasha let her scratch the base of his ear. Scratching the other one as well, she dropped down to sit beside him. "Forgive us?"

He was silent a moment. "Keep the kitsune away from me?"

"We'll try."

He sighed, leaning against her a little. "Maybe."

They sat in companionable silence awhile. "You know what?" Kagome asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "I'm really glad you ended up with dog ears, rather than a dog tail. I like your ears."

He snorted softly. "So does your mom."

She giggled. "Your ears are just so much more pettable, than any tail or tails could be."

He leaned against her a little more. Still mad, still hurt.

But at the moment, happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the Inuyasha Fanfic Contest (iy_contest) community on LiveJournal. It was originally published on September 22, 2009. It won first place.


	38. Mother's Gift

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Mother's Gift**

She had this curious habit of saying 'thank-you,' when he fulfilled her physical needs, or when he simply allowed her to do as she pleased.

He didn't understand her habit.

It was a human thing.

Wasn't it?

He understood it was 'gratitude': an emotion that caused humans to feel they must utter that phrase.

But, it was not an emotion he had ever felt.

Gratitude? For what? To be born what he was, who he was? For the existence of a bastard half-brother? For the 'gift' of a sword that could not be used as a weapon, until he learned to feel--_to feel!_--compassion?

But, what was this--feeling, as his hand, not quite trembling, touched the side of Rin's face, combing gently through her hair, as she opened her eyes and touched his hand with hers? She was alive. Again. He had felt the unexpected coldness in his gut as she lay there, stiff and dead. Those feelings--what were the words? Grief? Loss?

Part of him had wanted to transform and howl his loss to the very skies.

Not that he would.

But, now, this.

His mother's gift.

_Rin was alive._

The cold within was gone, replaced by ... warmth.

His mother was a most annoying person. Almost as bad as his father.

He would never admit aloud what he felt at that moment, even if he figured out exactly which words might best describe it.

But, he would not punish Jaken for saying 'thanks' to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for the Inuyasha FanFic Contest community on LiveJournal, in response to the prompt, "Thanks". It was originally published on December 1, 2009. It won the contest.


	39. The Challenge

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**The Challenge**

"Waah! My Tessaiga! What have you done to my beautiful Tessaiga?!"

"Saved my life from that backstabber, Shishinki." The sword in question lay between smith and taiyoukai, black, star-lit clouds of power skittering over its surface. "I need you to remove that attack."

"What?! Impossible! I can't do that--"

"I also need you to forge a second sword."

"But--"

"I already have one? But, this one will be for Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru!" The smith flinched. "But, but, but--"

"He's already been to see you, I take it?" Hard, golden eyes glinted, and the taiyoukai smirked. "Glad to know you refused him."

"Refused him! Do you know what he threatened to do to me?! He's merciless! Absolutely merciless!"

"I know." Something in the chill voice silenced the smith. The amber eyes met him squarely, and then looked up towards the ceiling of the cave, as the taiyoukai uncrossed his arms and set his hands on his thighs.

"Sesshomaru is young, headstrong, self-centered, and arrogant," said his father sadly. "Right now, all he sees is power. All he judges by is power. He fails to realize, that to reach his full might, he needs compassion. He needs to care about others." The taiyoukai reached down to caress the shimmering blade. "He won't learn that on his own, and I probably won't be around to teach him--assuming I could."

"Master--!"

Darkened eyes stopped his protest. "You've been complaining about lack of a challenge. I give you one. I want a sword that is Tessaiga's other self. As Tessaiga can destroy a hundred lives to protect the weak, so this sword must be able to save a hundred lives. It will be born to teach its master compassion, and be unable to kill. When it is broken, it will heal itself. And when its master shows compassion, you will forge the attack you remove from Tessaiga into the new sword, that he may perfect it."

"And then, Tessaiga takes it back." The smith knew the taiyoukai, who merely nodded.

Totosai lifted Tessaiga and examined it. He was silent for a very long time. Then, he set it down.

"I'll need your fang."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the uncut version of the piece submitted to the Issekiwa community for the prompt "Might." It was originally published on January 21, 2010 at http:// community. livejournal. com/ iyissekiwa/ # cutid1 (remove spaces). The entry took first place.

This piece is a sequel to "The Once and Future Black Tessaiga."


	40. Winter's Tale

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Winter's Tale**

The wind howled around the hut, testing its new timbers, seeking any crack through which to send its burden of snow. Sitting next to the fire pit, Kagome warmed her hands with a cup of tea while watching the tiny sparkles of snowflakes swirl through the smoke hole in the ceiling. Kagome mused that Inuyasha had built her a very nice hut, snug and tight, but ... well, this was one occasion that she missed her own era. It would have been nice to wait tucked up at a modern _kotatsu_ with the heater on...

A faint thump on porch made her look towards the entrance. Moments passed, and then the door quickly slid open and then closed, depositing a thoroughly wind-blown Inuyasha and an instant layer of snow inside. He glanced at the floor, grimaced, then walked to the other side of the pit and plopped down. "Sorry about the snow," he muttered, rubbing his hands within his sleeves. "Yuki-onna must be in a bad mood."

"Everyone's safe?" she asked, shrugging off the blanket. Scooping a bowl of stew, she then went in search of her comb.

"Lost a horse," he said between bytes. "People told Shinji to fix that barn. Youkai killed it before I could track it down."

"Let me guess: you went after the youkai." She came up behind him, noticing that half the stew was already down his throat.

"Keh."

He resumed eating--slower this time. Kagome started to comb his hair, then paused. Frowning, she turned an ear back. "You have frostbite," she exclaimed, surprised.

Shrugging, he reached up to free his ear. "It's nothing. It'll be fine by morning."

"But--"

"Kagome."

His irritation stopped her questions, but she couldn't resist checking his other ear, before resuming her combing. Later, after she had prepared a cup of tea for him, she settled beside him.

"Does it happen often?" she asked. "Frostbite, I mean?" She gave a breathy, almost laugh. "I think I've always assumed you weren't bothered by cold. I mean, you're always barefoot..."

"Not often," he said, taking a sip. "Though there was that one time--"

He halted abruptly. Kagome felt his tension. "And?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Leaning against him, she thought. She'd been back about ten moons, now. Over that time, she had managed to get him to talk about his life, except for one topic--

"It's involves Kikyo, doesn't it?" she asked, straightening.

He looked at her, ears back, uncomfortable. "I don't--"

She touched his face with her fingers, stopping him. "I'd like to know."

"You--would?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "You loved her. You were ready to give up everything for her. I never met that Kikyo. Tell me?"

His eyes went round with wonder and then softened with the hint of tears. Setting his cup down, he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her in his damp but very warm sleeves. "Kagome..."

She snuggled into his hold. "I'm listening."

He sighed, and she felt him nuzzling her hair. "A mountain village sent for help, against a foreign youkai," he said finally. "Kikyo asked me to go with her..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The shortened version of this piece was published on the LiveJournal community FirstTweak, for the prompt "Snow." ( http:// community . livejournal . com/ firsttweak/ #cutid1 ) on January 24, 2010. It took third.

The 'winter's tale' refers to one of the chapters in my "Would Love Have Been Enough" serial.


	41. Taking Care

_**Disclaimer:** This piece is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Taking Care**

Her skin was a map of her travails. As Inuyasha eased the sock off her swollen foot, he sighed as he noted the faint burn scars, a reminder of that day when Kagome had saved him from his attempt to use the Shikon shard. Picking up the wet rag, he very gently cleaned her foot, then repeated the process with the other one. Pulling over the waiting tub, he helped Kagome sink her feet into the hot water.

"Oh, that feels good," she moaned. "Was this your idea, or Kaede's?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I asked Kaede what might help." Smirking, he added, "But it was my idea to make the stool."

"I figured that." Kagome leaned forward, then grunted as her swollen belly limited her movement. "You. You're too far away."

Chuckling, he moved over to sit beside her, rumbling happily as she started to rub his ears. "You take such good care of me."

"Keh." He sighed. "I remember the first time I washed your feet, after I killed the stone oni. I was so scared just looking at your shoes…Sango had to yell to get them off..."

"Oh, Inuyasha." The hand left his ears, and reached down to grab his collar. "Come here." He obeyed the tug, rising to his knees. Twining her fingers through his hair, she pulled him forward for a kiss. "It was all worth it."

He returned her kiss. "Yeah." He sank back down, leaning against her side, arms wrapped around her waist, happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was originally written for the Issekiwa community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Shoe." It was originally published on February 17, 2010.


	42. A Night In A Swamp

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**A Night In the Swamp**

"Hey, it's not my fault you dumped us in the water!"

"Like hell it isn't! Who's the one who screamed in my ear and tried to throw herself off my back!"

"Who's the one who tried to land on a rotten branch?"

"If you hadn't pulled me off balance, I wouldn't have chosen that branch!"

Standing on a piece of what seemed to be solid land, Kagome and Inuyasha glared at each other, both dripping from their fall into the soupy glop that was swamp water. It had not been one of their best days in their--as of yet--brief time together. Shortly after leaving the hapless Nobunaga behind, Kagome sensed a Shikon shard. That sense quickly led them into a thicket of woods--requiring, at Inuyasha's insistence, the abandonment of the bicycle--and then down into the swamp. Worse, the jewel shard was in evident motion, as the direction Kagome pointed at kept changing with every pause. And then, worst of all, a youkai hawk dive-bombed them, taking both of them by surprise, and Inuyasha in mid-leap. Inuyasha had noticed the hawk at the last moment, and had tried to spin in midair and attack. The attempted spin threw Kagome off balance; when she saw the extended claws, she shrieked and instinctively tried to duck, unthinkingly letting go of her grips to cover her head. Inuyasha had somehow fired off an 'iron claws' attack sufficient to deflect the bird, but his jump was fatally compromised. How he even managed to get one foot on a branch was questionable; he had still been off-balance when it broke. The best he had been able to manage was to stay underneath Kagome as they landed.

Kagome whirled, turning her back on Inuyasha, too upset to keep arguing, knowing she would 'sit' him in pure temper, if she kept it up. Pulling off her backpack, she let it slide to the ground. It was more green than yellow now, thoroughly covered with muck. Her stomach rebelled at the thought of trying to open it--who knew how much--yuck--had gotten inside the canvas. Her clothes, the food. Her books...

She stared at her hands, then at her socks and shoes. "I want a bath," she whispered, her anger disappearing under a wave of discouragement.

There was no response. After a moment, she looked around, to discover that Inuyasha was no longer standing behind her. Before she could panic, motion caught her attention; several hummocks away, Inuyasha was on all fours, vigorously shaking himself. Kagome stared, her stench-ridden situation momentarily forgot. Moments later, he straightened. He glanced at her, then looked around for several moments, before hopping lightly from hummock to hummock.

Kagome eyed his mostly muck-free outfit as he rejoined her. "Wish I could do that," she muttered. "Shake like a dog, I mean. There's no clean water around, is there?" She had never studied swamps, but what she vaguely knew, she didn't think swamps had any water that was muck.

Inuyasha looked a little bit surprised. "Can't smell any," he admitted, before wrinkling his nose. "Not that I can smell much of anything except swamp, right now," he added. "Muck went up my nose."

Looking around, Kagome realized that it was getting harder to see. "It's getting dark--we need to find a place to camp."

The hanyo sighed. "I don't think there will be any better spots. Unless you want to go back--the clouds will make it hard even for me to see, but I think I can get us out of the swamp before it gets too dark, at least."

"But..." Kagome hesitated, then closed her eyes, and concentrated. There. She could still feel the shard. But, the direction was still deeper into the swamp. "The shard--it's so faint," she said, finally. "If we go back, we'll probably lose it..."

"If whatever has it, keeps moving, it may be out of range by morning, anyway," Inuyasha pointed out. "Up to you, wench."

Kagome bit her lip, then grimaced at the flavor of swamp. Go, or stay? It had taken them three days, and the fight with the frog-possessed lord, to get just one shard. And there must be hundreds of such shards. How long was it going to take to find them all?

"We'll keep going," she decided. She gave Inuyasha a scowl. "If I'm going to get covered in swamp muck, get my clothes and my books ruined, the least I can get out of it is another shard!"

The hanyo blinked, and--she was sure--started to grin, before turning it into a snort. "Keh!"

Feeling annoyed, she couldn't help adding, "You could at least try to find us a larger spot."

If she had realized that Inuyasha would make her sleep in a tree, she might have decided to turn back. As it was, she had spent several minutes shouting at him, finally 'sitting' him out of pure pique. That hadn't resolved the argument, which hadn't ended until a very audible howl from the dark had silenced both of them.

Without saying anything, Inuyasha wove limber branches and lianas into something that she could actually lean back into, and not worry about falling. He also gave her his suikan to wear. But, as the swamp squeaked, twitted, splashed, and buzzed about her, Kagome admitted to herself that she was scared. It was pitch black, and Inuyasha had refused to attempt to make a fire.

And snack food a supper did not make.

Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to concentrate on anything besides her current reality. She listed all the things she would want to get the next time she went home. Up to now, after all, she hadn't really camped out. She had spent the first night of the trip in the hut belonging to a healer who knew of Kaede, in exchange for a gift of dried herbs provided by the old miko specifically for that night. The second night had been in the barn of a reluctant and wary farmer, and had been able to exchange cooked food for some of her snacks. They had been up all night the third night, and then been hosted by the lord they had saved the next night. But, now--

A pot. And one of those little camp stove things, so she didn't have to depend on a campfire. Kagome ticked off more items. A sleeping bag, for sleeping outside. Dried food that only needed hot water, like soup, or ramen. Water bottles, which she could refill. And maybe a few packets of sealed cleaning tissues, for emergencies like tonight. She grimaced at the memory of trying to drink the can of tea without touching the metal with her lips: the muck of the swamp hadn't gotten inside the backpack, but the water certainly had.

And a waterproof flashlight...

Inuyasha crouched on a branch several lengths above Kagome's spot, too uneasy to sit down. Swamps were territories he tried to avoid. It was easier for things to hide in the murky water. And he didn't know the swamp as well as he knew other types of land. His nose had cleared up, and had become accustomed to the background stench; but there were too many smells he didn't recognize. Not to mention the sounds.

Or the youki.

He wished that Myoga hadn't chosen to disappear. Myoga might know more about the swamp than he did. Of course, that might be why he had disappeared, knowing more about the swamp. The coward.

His gut rumbled a little bit, digesting the raw fish he had eaten. He'd been lucky to catch it, but he should have known that the wench would pitch a fit at not cooking it. Her loss, he decided. The dried tubers were tasty enough, but they were hardly filling, and anyway, they had left him even thirstier than he was. The 'tea' she had in those strange, metal tubes tasted awful. He'd drunk one, but... And he hated her 'candy'. They always made his head buzz, and the sweetness tended to be overwhelming...

Something fetid wafted past his nose. Inuyasha straightened, sniffing. It smelled vaguely snakelike. There were also hints of another creature--a rather rancid-smelling version of a kappa.

Splashing sounds came across the water, coming closer. Something was being chased. Whimpers of fear rose. Slipping lower through the branches, Inuyasha stopped on a limb that had clear space and solid ground underneath it. Silently, he drew Tessaiga, willing it to remain un-powered.

Phosphorescence gleamed in a constantly curving stripe behind a triad of glowing youkai eyes. Inuyasha drew his lips back in a smirk, able now to see the giant, pursuing snake. Handy for an enemy to make itself visible. The illumination was sufficient for his eyes to spot the creature desperately paddling ahead of the snake. Kappa. Definitely kappa.

A gasp from above drew an ear. "Inuyasha!" breathed Kagome, obviously remembering his orders to keep her voice down. "The shard--it's getting closer!"

Well that was convenient. "Stay up there and don't move, Kagome," he growled softly. He tensed, ready to leap, in the back of his mind aware of a fierce delight. This time, he would kill the enemy, without help from the wench. The first time, she had actually saved his life by destroying Yura's red skull, which was rather embarrassing. The second time, she had used her 'sit' command to prevent him from killing the possessed lord, managing to drive out the frog youkai on her own. Yeah, he would admit, at least to himself, that it was okay that he hadn't had to kill the man, but still--! This was going to be his victory.

The kappa scrambled ashore. Inuyasha leaped down as the snake reared its head, Tessaiga flaring with light. "Got you!" he yelled, sweeping the head off with a double-handed slash of the now massive blade. His feet landed one in, one out of the water. The headless body jerked once and then went limp. "Hah! Wh--"

Something wrapped around his ankles and jerked. Inuyasha went down with a yelp. Something squished underneath him, and then more cords--or slender tentacles--shot out and wrapped around his torso and his arms. "Shit!"

A high, keening laugh sounded behind him, as red, lurid light began to flare. Writhing in his bonds, Inuyasha managed to twist his head around far enough to see the entity behind it. It wasn't a kappa. Tall, narrow bodied, its still-morphing face had grinning jaws filled with far too many fangs, and at least three pairs of tentacles tipped with barbed claws. Red eyes looked down at him. "Stupid hanyo," it sneered. "Don't you know better than to believe what you see?"

Inuyasha snarled, remembering too late about the legends of swamp monsters that could use illusions to draw their prey in. "I'm not done yet, ugly!"

The monster giggled. "Oh, I'm so afraid! The poor, weak little hanyo is going to slay me--whatever shall I do?" Another cord whipped around his neck and began to tighten. "I know!" it continued, with another giggle. "I'll grab those shards from that little human up there, and then I'll let you up and play with you a while, before cutting your body up to make soup for my children!"

With another laugh, it turned away from him, form elongating. Inuyasha struggled to break free, but the cords only tightened. The length around his necked squeezed, shutting off his breath. Above him, Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha's thoughts went into overdrive. He was sprawled on his back, arms and legs stretched out, with nothing for leverage. But, he was lying on top of at least part of the body--he could feel it; it couldn't be illusion. If he could only, somehow--

His hand and wrist were free. Concentrating, he remembered how lifeless Tessaiga had felt, when he'd been trying to get it to power up before Kagome had finally condescended to explain how it worked. He willed the sword to lifelessness, begging it to respond. He felt it change, the youki dropping to nothing. Twisting his hand, he reversed the now light blade, bringing the blade back along his arm, scraping the ground. Screwing shut his eyes, gritting his teeth, Inuyasha shouted at the sword in his mind. _Tessaiga!_ He had to protect Kagome! He couldn't let her be killed!

Power blazed along his arm as the sword responded. It grew, the tip of the blade slicing under his back, and into the squishy object beneath him. Something shrieked from an inhuman throat. The cords jerked, and then shrank, even as he pulled free. Rolling, he freed his blade, and then pushed himself to his knees and one hand. Screaming, the swamp monster fell towards him, jaws agape and claw tentacles pointing. He had no time to get his left hand back on the hilt; the angle was awkward and backhanded. But, he put every bit of strength he had into the blow.

The monster shattered. Inuyasha found himself drenched in burning blood and scales.

Silence fell. Inuyasha twitched his ears, but heard nothing beyond lapping water and Kagome's panting and frantically beating heart.

"You all right, wench?" he asked, when he'd gotten his own breath back.

"I-I think so," she answered. "You?"

His stomach was tried to turn a flip-flop from the stench. He told it to behave. "Damn monster blood's worse than swamp water," he grumbled.

"Don't shake!" she ordered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The shard's on top of your head."

Inuyasha lifted his left hand, searching carefully. It didn't take long to find the hard, pointed object that was a shard. Clenching it in his hand, he climbed carefully to his feet, then used the light from his blade to examine the branches between him and the girl. Two jumps, and he was close enough to hold out the jewel. "Here. Put this with the others."

He saw her wrinkle her nose as she took the shard. "You're right--now you stink worse than the swamp does."

He shrugged. "I'll survive."

"And you're taking a bath as soon as we get out of the swamp."

Inuyasha smirked. "Gonna make me?"

"You don't want me saying that word, do you?" she asked. Too sweetly.

Er, no. Inuyasha dropped back down to the ground, considered things, and then leaned against the tree with a sigh.

At least, they'd gotten another shard.

That was worth at least two baths.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was written for the LiveJournal community, FirstTweak, for the theme "Soup." It was originally published on March 7, 2010. This version has been edited for numerous grammar mistakes in the first version.


	43. Questions Unanswered

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Questions Unanswered**

The nameless youkai squatted next to the rushing river, as the first rays of the rising sun penetrated the rain-cleansed valley. His senses were fully engaged, as he searched for the elusive signs of fish in the still-dark water, tasted and smelled and sensed the waking life around him, and focused keenly on the subdued _reiki_ of the woman sleeping in the cave above.

Despite that full concentration, however, thoughts and emotion flicked through his awareness. As a lightning-quick strike of his clawed hand swept a fish out of the water, following up with a quick catch and twist of fingers that shattered the fish's spine before it could drown in the air, uncomfortable thoughts persisted in making themselves known.

What was he doing, fishing for a mere human woman? Why had he felt it necessary to save her from his mistake, of thinking she had called the youkai swarm to herself, in order to slay them for no reason other than hate? True, he was curious about the jewel that was the source of that luring power: that was reason enough, he supposed, to keep her alive, so she could answer his questions when she finally awoke. But, why did he feel the need to feed her? And why fish, with their _qi _as cold and flat as their bodies? Why not one of the hot-blooded beasts of the woods?

He struck a second time. Eying the fish, he wondered if two would be enough for a human woman. He wondered, also, why he felt both a faint sense of satisfaction and a flickering echo of pain, as he considered the silver, scaled corpses?

Pah! He shrugged off the questions, and jumped up into the air, fish caught in one hand. Fishing had used up some small bit of his life, and unanswered questions were but part of his existence.

At least he could look forward, today, to perhaps getting-for once-an answer or two.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the longer, original version of a drabble posted to the "Inuyasha FanFiction Contest" community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Fishing." It's a brief scene that adds to the White to Black serial.


	44. Swamp Lord

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

_

* * *

_

**Note: **This is a sequel to chapter 42: A Night in the Swamp.

* * *

**Swamp Lord**

It figured that their attempt to clean up in the first fresh water they'd found since the swamp, should get interrupted.

It was only a stream, not deep enough to bathe in, but Kagome had had enough of the stench, and insisted on stopping for long enough to not just clean up, but build a fire to heat water. Inuyasha had wanted to hold out until they retrieved her bike and returned to the lake where Nobunaga had originally run across them, but she won that argument. She also won the argument about removing his clothes, so that they could be washed.

Snarling, ears flat, his face even more smudged from the latest contacts with the earth, Inuyasha threw his balled-up clothes at Kagome, nearly knocking her over, before bounding up into the nearest tree. Recovering her balance and wrinkling her nose at the latest wave of stench from the blood- and muck-caked clothes, she glowered up at him. "Inuyasha—get down from there! I'm not cleaning your clothes for you!"

"You want them clean, wench, you clean them!" he snarled in response, drawing Tessaiga and turning his back on her. The sword remained in its battered, quiescent state. "Damn sword..." He shook it.

Kagome set her hands on her hips, her lips forming her own snarl. "Inuyasha, I am not your servant! You get right back down here, or, so help me, I'll—"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped to a standing position on his branch, Tessaiga abruptly transforming into its powered form as he did so. Later, Kagome would concede to herself that his sudden stance should have warned her. At the time, however, she only saw red. Almost.

"You—you—you baka!" she shrieked. "Don't you ever tell me to shut up! Ou-"

"Youkai!"

His desperate cry somehow triggered an instinct which chopped off her 'sit' in mid-word. As her mind fought to scramble through her anger and figure out what he was talking about, her miko powers finally kicked in, and she felt a wave of youki approaching rapidly.

She dove for her bow and her quiver of arrows, which were both leaning against the tree. "Keep your back against the tree!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'll cover you!"

A flock descended. They were not dissimilar from the youkai hawk that had attacked them in the swamp, but much smaller—and much, much faster. Kagome shot once, twice, thrice, missing each time. And then, a pair of youkai swept in from the side, claws out and glittering. Kagome flinched, and then shrieked as her bow was jerked out of her hands. Youki hammered her, and she felt the youkai aiming towards her, limned in darkness and gloating triumph. She screamed, throwing up her arms to protect her face. No!

Light flashed, even through her screwed-shut eyelids. Thin, dying shrieks shook the air, followed by a relative silence that was broken by flapping, fading wing beats. Shaking, Kagome didn't dare move, terrified at any moment that something would happen.

"Damn it, wench, watch those blasts! You almost cooked me with that one!"

Hunh? Opening her eyes, Kagome slowly lowered her arms, and looked around. Smoke rose from a dozen or more piles of ash in a broad circle about her. Directly in front of her, just outside the radius of that circle, Inuyasha stood in a fighting crouch, Tessaiga gleaming in a low guard position. "What happened—oh, kami, your back!" Her thoughts veered in midstream as her mind processed the information that her eyes were giving her. Ragged cuts criss-crossed his back, bleeding freely, soaking into his fundoshi. His bare arms and bare legs bore equal wounds. "You're hurt!"

"Scratches," he snapped, his voice edged in irritation. "Pay attention—we're not done yet."

Kagome bit her lip, and thought to look for her bow. "The string's broke!" she exclaimed in dismay, picking up the now useless weapon. Inuyasha sighed audibly.

"And no spare bowstring, right, wench?"

"Hey, I'm still new at this!"

"Well, better learn fast, wench."

She glared at his back, then picked up the quiver and pulled it over her shoulder. After a moment of thought, she pulled a pair of arrows out. She still didn't know what had happened before. But, even if she couldn't shoot the arrows, if she could still put power into them, maybe she could use them like knives or something.

Youki seemed to pour out of the sky into a dark cloud several paces before them. She felt it shifting, and then a figure seemed to coalesce out of the cloud. Tall, slender, male; golden skin, dark green hair—or was it long, delicate feathers? A darker green armor trimmed in black fitted closely over black-green hakama and suikan. Pale green eyes flicked a glance at her, then focused on the growling Inuyasha.

"Humph," he said, in a light tenor. "I suppose I should thank-you for disposing of my enemy, hanyo. But, alas, the mortification her allies will experience, when they realize what slew her, will doubtless only stiffen their resistance to my rule."

"I don't need no thanks from you, youkai."

"Nor are any tendered, hanyo." The youkai's expressed became disdainful. "One wonders how a mere hanyo came to possess such a powerful katana. You certainly didn't earn it by skilled swordplay."

Inuyasha growled. "Skilled enough to take your head with it."

"I doubt that." The youkai sniffed. "However, I have no use for another katana currently. Just hand over the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and I'll let you live."

Inuyasha's growl and Tessaiga's pulse of increased power came in sync. "Flee or die, bastard," he retorted.

"As you wish, hanyo..." The youkai moved, whipping out his long, slender blade. He attacked, the black, faintly green-glowing blade barely countered by Tessaiga. Clutching her arrows, Kagome watched, worried, then horrified, as it became quickly obvious that the youkai was toying with Inuyasha. He was not as fast as Sesshomaru, she thought, but even to her untutored eyes, Inuyasha was obvious and totally outclassed when it came to technique. The black blade kept darting in past his guard, slicing across his thigh, his ribs, his arm. Worse, the blade was leaving behind not simple cuts, but lines of dark green that smoked. Poison, or worse? She had to do something!

The lower edge of her vision included the unlit fire, surrounded by the smooth, round stones fished from the stream. Smooth, round— a memory flicked through her mind: tossing skulls at the little imp, scoring rather more success than she had with the bow, so far. If she could even just distract the youkai—and maybe even more, if she could do to rocks what she was supposed to be doing with the arrows—

She dove for the campfire, managing to gather a quartet before she straightened up. The youkai saw her. "So the miko wants to play, too, does she?" he said with a laugh, binding Tessaiga and pulling it out of Inuyasha's hands at nearly the same moment. As Inuyasha staggered, off-balance, the swamp lord danced past him, whirled, and sliced a long line across Inuyasha's back. The hanyo howled and crashed to the ground. The youkai completed his turn, blade sheathed, and faced her, smirking. "You really think you can hurt me, little mortal?"

She threw the first stone. He stepped to the side and caught it, then dropped it, as his hand burned. He glared, his eyes unfriendly. "So, it was your blast that destroyed my birds." He drew his blade, slowly. "Choose, little ningen. Give me the jewel shards, or die."

She threw her remaining stones in quick succession, each blazing with light. The youkai dodged easily, running forward. Kagome's heart froze in terror, but she stood her ground, arrows in one hand, blazing with light, silently begging her power—show me how to stop him!

He started to raise his sword for a down-sweeping strike, and then froze. Kagome ducked and lunged, bringing her free hand over the other as she drove the paired arrows into his belly. There was a muffled shriek, a flash of light—

And a rain of blood.

... ... ...

She was sick, first. Then, hysterical.

"It's worse than the swamp! It's all over me! It stinks! Why didn't you use Tessaiga!"

"I didn't have time! Why the fuck didn't you jump back when I caught him and tore out his throat?"

"I didn't see you! I was afraid he'd killed you!"

"Hah! As if!"

"Well, you weren't exactly keeping him off with the blade, were you? He could have run you through a dozen times, if he'd wanted to!"

"Hey! I'd like to see you do better, miss know-it-all!"

"If I'd had my bow—"

"You can't hit the side of a tree with that bow!"

"I'm getting better!"

"Not good enough!"

"Oh, like you can do better with Tessaiga! You swing it like a club!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Ouswari!"

"Ow!"

And so it went. Bickering and sniping, the miko and the hanyo eventually got themselves and their clothing somewhat clean, finished off the un-ruined food in the yellow backpack, and decided to keep going, to retrieve the bicycle, and then find somewhere civilized to spend the night. And if he soothed her out of nightmares later, he didn't tell her; and if she noticed him practicing moves with Tessaiga, she didn't mention it.

And so they returned, to the village.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was written for the First Tweak community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Sword Play." It was originally published on September 19, 2010. This version has been lightly edited.


	45. Monster

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Monster**

The stench of a battlefield stung and burned his nose as he woke. Inuyasha staggered to his feet, ignoring Kagome's concern. He looked around, and realized.

It was not a battlefield. It was a massacre.

His clothes and his skin were soaked with blood and gore.

And there was a shuddering, empty _blank_ in his mind, where memory should have been.

Horror seeped into his very bones as he surveyed the slaughter, which clearly had not been caused by human weapons. "Did I … do this?" he whispered.

He knew the answer, even before he raised one gore-soaked hand.

He had no memory, this time, but he could recall his first transformation. Could remember the bloodlust; the insane desire to kill; the joy in slaughter.

_No…_

He had half-hoped that one time was mischance; a side-affect of Tessaiga's breakage. It couldn't happen again.

_No._

A dream shattered.

Rejected by two worlds, he had long yearned to find a way to become full youkai, to have matchless strength-

But not like this! Not for this!

_Monster._

He heard them. Inside, a horrified part of him shuddered in shame and agreement.

_Monster._

Pride kept him there with his friends; drowned the impulse to uselessly flee, refused to show the shame and anguish. Though _she_ knew, somehow, and tried to comfort him.

He loved her for that.

He would find a way to keep the monster chained. It would not come out again. Whatever it took.

It would not!

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was originally posted to the Inuyasha FanFiction Contest (iy_fanfic) community on September 28, 2010, for the prompt 'Blank.' It tied for second.


	46. Sanctuary

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Sanctuary**

She loved to make him giggle. She would tousle his hair, tickle his ears or feet, or tease him about how he'd be a big, strong man someday.

Her room was their sanctuary. Outside, she was subject to barely disguised scorn. Her son was mostly ignored: officially, he did not exist. She dreaded the day he asked about the terms which did get tossed his way.

But, in her room, she could pretend the outside world did not exist. Her maids, though overtly obeying their lord's decrees, were her secret abettors, her helpers with her son.

She loved him. He was so much his father's son, in the intensity of his gaze, in the relatively long fingers, and the claws, that were already sharp enough to slice through leather. Those had made even her apprehensive, the first time a claw caught on one of her kimonos and ripped it. But he was a good boy, a clever boy, who learned quickly. He loved to hug her, loved to comb her hair with his fingers, loved to sit before her while she wrapped him in her long sleeves.

She tried to live in the day, keeping grief and fear for his future at bay. The only sanctuary he might ever know was this room, and only as long as she lived. She must protect him, teach him, prepare him to live without her. And give him all the happiness she could.

It was hard. So hard.

But, she would never regret.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was originally written for the prompt 'Tease' on the Inuyasha Themes community on LiveJournal. It was originally posted on October 19th, 20101. It won the contest.


	47. Resolute

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Resolute**

He knew that his choice of work was apt to prove fatal. Many taijiya of his clan had died young, even though working in teams, and with the backup of the entire village. He had only himself, his weapons, and Kirara.

It was enough.

He would not risk his life needlessly. He would not squander Kikyo's gift; her decision to let her final bit of power give him life. Her spirit had chosen to forego any chance of her power, her light, contributing to Naraku's downfall. For that, he would ever honor her memory, and strive to live as she would have wanted him to.

She had chosen to protect life—his life—at the end.

He also, desired to protect life. He could not bring back the lives he had taken. He could not forgive himself for those deaths, especially those who had died because he had chosen—chosen—not to act, in order to protect his chance, however slim, of defeating Naraku.

But, he also chose not to dwell in the past, not let himself be occupied with guilt and shame. With faithful Kirara beneath his legs, with the weapon made by the youkai smith who understood more than he would ever let on, Kohaku would forge through his life with clear-eyed determination, resolute in his path. He would stand between humans and any youkai would-be killers without fear.

It was his task. His destiny.

He was taijiya.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Inuyasha Fanfic Contest community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Fatal." It was originally posted on November 29, 2010. It tied for third.


	48. Awakens

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Awakening**

For unknown years it slept. Perhaps it dreamed of its briefly-glorious past with its first master—if a sword can be said to dream.

The aura of life roused the soul of the blade, as it stood upright, within the skeleton which hulked large upon the world between worlds. An impious, youkai hand touched its hilt. It rejected that hand and that heart which felt no compassion, spitting fire. The hand that touched it next it recognized, as one for which it was meant. But, the spark that would give it life was absent, and it was bound not to respond to his hand.

Then, a third hand touched, with no thought of gaining a prize. A small, slender hand, connected to a soul that blazed with purity and passion, with compassion, and no fear for the 'other.' It called to the part of its soul which came from another such human, and the blade gladly released its obdurate grip on its stone pitch, surrounding her with its protective spell.

It returned to the hand of mixed blood, which vainly tried to use its pitted, rusted, powerless length against a mighty, merciless foe. It would not break, but neither could it cut, without the spark to ignite it.

Then, it happened. Half-anger, half-fear, a dim awareness that she was not simply another human—

"I meant, let me _protect_ you!"

_Someone to protect._ A binding broke, and the sword pulsed, its power reaching for the soul of its new master, the half-blood that was its partial reason for existing. It blazed with light and grew.

_Iron-crushing fang._

_Tessaiga._

It dealt with the brother who resented and hated a brother.

And it was good.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the LiveJournal community, "Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes", for the prompt "Past." It was originally posted on February 16th, 2011. It took second.


	49. The Pups

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**The Pups**

Human-shaped, the new father moved cautiously through the cold, drafty palace.

She raised her head as he entered, snarling.

He stopped. "I will not harm your pups," he said, striving to remind her they were more than instinct-driven creatures. "I merely wish to see them—and you." His aura condensed, non-threatening, and he added a long, placating whine.

She glared at him, growling, then sighed, the defensive flare in her aura fading. Taking that as grudging permission, he quietly walked around her.

Pride and sadness mingled as he studied the three silver-haired pups nestled against her furry belly. There were smell-hints of a fourth, but it was already dead, subsumed back into its dam. Two pups still might not survive: and if they did, he thought, they would never have the strength to transform.

But the final puppy, who was still rooting against his mother's teat for food, reeked with potential. Even newborn, his undisciplined youki would be noticeable outside the palace, were his mother not shielding him.

"That one will challenge us both, will he not?" he mused. She glanced at him, and inclined her head, before swiveling her head to touch each in turn with her nose. Her whine was sad.

"We will cherish them all," he told her. "Their weakness is not your failing." Youkai were, at base, the stuff of magic, spirit, and either dreams or nightmares. For most, engendering new life was less easy than for mortal kind. Moving to give himself room, the Inu no Taisho changed, keeping his size to just barely larger than hers. She tensed, watching, but relaxed as he lay down next to her, exposing his neck with a soft grumble. Snuggling closer to her, the dog groomed her ear, then hooked his chin across her shoulders, content to watch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This little drabble was written for the LiveJournal community, Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes, for the prompt "Father." It was originally published on June 3, 2011.

An additional note—I'm not the first one in Inuyasha fandom to suppose that the inu-youkai might mate and give birth in their true forms, rather than doing so as human types. See the excellent "Dogs Hunt In Packs" here on for such an example involving Sesshomaru and his inu youkai mate. I've also done a short piece on the Inu no Taisho and Sess-Mom getting together in chapter 25 of this series. Another assumption I make is that the potential power of such youkai might impact their ability to take a human form. Besides Sesshomaru's doomed siblings, I have also done a piece referring to a sister of the Inu no Taisho, who could not take a second form, in "A Sibling's Life", chapter two of the Sesshomaru-centric collection, "Ice and Steel."


	50. Rage and the Hanyo

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

_"Standard set most high, are often never reached."_

**Rage & The Hanyo**

It rankled.

The hanyo sat as high in the tree as he dared, knowing he was sulking, and not caring. He didn't want to discuss the latest, embarrassing incident with his brother, or the new attack that Sesshomaru had revealed in Tensaiga.

"Inuyasha…you don't understand your blade at all, do you?"

Who did he think he was? Sesshomaru couldn't even hold Tessaiga, not without a Shikon-shard enhanced human hand. And he thought he knew more than Inuyasha about the sword? Hah! Who was it who'd discovered Bakuryuuha on his own? Who had slain the dragon their mutual sire couldn't? Who had gained and controlled Tessaiga's new attacks; AkaiTessaiga, the Kongousouha, and the Dragon Scaled?

Damn him, anyway! Inuyasha's hands twitched, as he fantasized wiping the so smug, so superior expression off that flawless face with his claws. He had thought he was actually making progress with the Dragon Scale attack. Having enough power to defeat Naraku was his major reason for seeking out more power for the blade, but there'd always been the thought at the back of his head—if only he could gain enough power with Tessaiga, then he might actually be able to face Sesshomaru and force that vain, condescending, oh-so-perfect half-brother of his to acknowledge that Inuyasha was his equal.

But, oh, no. After continually whining about Tensaiga's worthlessness and coveting Tessaiga, Sesshomaru just had to appear with a brand-new attack, and take out the demon Inuyasha couldn't defeat with a single swipe of that formerly 'worthless' blade. And add insult by describing Numawatari as a 'two-bit' demon, before sneering at his attempts to increase Tessaiga's power. As if he knew anything!

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in a helpless wash of rage, and then winced as his still-bruised jaw complained. Another reason, to hate his half-brother; Sesshomaru was entirely too fond of ending a potential argument with a fist to the jaw, and he never managed to see it coming. He supposed he should be grateful that the bastard hadn't used his poison, like that one time, but still! Damn Sesshomaru! What wouldn't he give, to watch that bastard get caught in his own meidou-whatever!

Tessaiga twitched. Looking down, Inuyasha saw that his hands were tightly clenched about Tessaiga's sheath. Forcing his hands to relax, Inuyasha breathed deeply, trying to dispel his rage with his outgoing breath. Shifting the sword so that he could lean his forehead against the hilt, the hanyo continued to breathe slowly, eyes closed, trying to let go of an anger that would do him absolutely no good. I'm sorry, he thought to the sense of faint disapproval. I know father doesn't want either of us to kill the other. But, it's bad enough knowing I'll never really be able to match Sesshomaru's strength, without him rubbing my nose in that fact. Why can't he accept what I am, why can't he help me, instead of always putting me down?

The blade did not answer, of course, but Inuyasha felt his anger fading, perhaps as much from Tessaiga's aura as his own efforts. Shifting one hand up, he began to rub the tarnished guard. He sighed.

It's not really working, is it Tessaiga? He continued his one-sided, mental conversation. That priest-thing's power might have cured the backlash, but damn if I want to depend on a solution that Naraku tricked me into. You don't like it either, do you?

There might have been the slightest shiver in the blade, and a sense of agreement.

Okay. We'll go see Totosai again. He's the one that knows you best. I know he said last time I need to get stronger, but I'm not just not getting there on my own. At least, not as quickly as I need to. Maybe he'll have a suggestion for training. It's worth asking him, right?

The blade warmed.

Inuyasha blew out a last, gusty breath, stretched out the remaining kinks in his neck, and then leapt down to join the others. Time to announce their next destination.

And the first person to mention this afternoon was going to end up with knots on his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was written in response to the quote at the top of the page, for the LiveJournal Community I-B-4-Y. It was originally posted on April 4, 2011.


	51. My Sister, Not

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**My Sister, Not**

Kaede watched, as Kagome played with the rescued kitsune, encouraging him to use the colored sticks she'd brought back for him. She laughed at something he said.

Kaede mentally shook her head. How easily they got along. How easily Kagome smiled and laughed, in such sharp contrast to her long-dead sister. When had Kikyo ever talked with a youkai, let alone play with one?

It seemed incredible that Kagome should be Kikyo's reincarnation.

Similarities there were: the very strong mike powers, their close appearance. But, personality? They could hardly be more unalike.

At fifteen, Kikyo was a trained, working miko. Kagome seemed far younger most of the time, and would not be doing adult things in her time for years. Kikyo had effectively lost her parents at twelve, and become a caretaker for Kaede at fourteen. Kagome still lived with her family, with no responsibility for her younger sib. Was all that cause enough for the differences, or were there reasons more?

Mealtime came. Kagome called in the roof-sitting, sulking hanyo, teasingly threatening to 'sit' him. A later scolding for rudeness escalated to an argument, taken outside at Kaede's order. One 'sit' later, and Kagome stalked back, oblivious to the fact that she had turned her back on a furious, dangerous hanyo.

Nothing like Kikyo.

Yet, to her single eye, the attraction between the two souls was as clear now, as fifty years past. In some ways, not a comfortable thought: but, for both their sakes, she wished them well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was written for the Issekiwa community, for the prompt "Contrast." It was originally posted on July 7, 2011. (10/3/2011)


	52. As the Father?

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**As the Father?**

Kaede accepted Rin's help to kneel. She was getting too old to continue midwifery; she thought as Rin built the fire up. Time she found a replacement. Rin, perhaps? The girl had been most helpful. And so far, there were no indications of anyone pursuing her for a wife. A pity she still seemed shy of older boys and men, though she adored children. But, the men were just as wary of her: little wonder, given her guardian.

Aimless humming pulled Kaede out of her reverie. Kaede gave Rin a sharp look. Rin was smiling to herself, her eyes dreamy. "What be you thinking of, Rin-chan?"

"Oh!" Rin jerked her head up. She blinked, and then blushed. "Oh... it's… nothing."

Old Kaede quirked an eyebrow, experience telling her otherwise. "That new baby of Kagome's is cute, isn't she?" she mused. "Especially if you like Inuyasha's ears."

"Oh!" Rin gave her another look, before ducking her head. "Um, yes. She is."

"And you're imagining what it would be like if she were yours."

Rin went crimson. "Oh, yes! I mean, I know I-I mean, Sesshomaru-sama hasn't, I mean..."

"You don't know whether he'll ever want you in that way." Gently.

Rin bit her lip, looking away, hands clenching as tears sparkled. Kaede sighed, and beckoned. Rin scooted over to join her. The old priestess put her arm around the slender shoulders, hugging her as Rin sniffled. "You can better guess the answer than I, child," she said softly, as Rin rubbed away traitorous tears. "I suppose it depends … as the father, the son?"

"Father—oh!" Hope flitted across Rin's face, as she grasped the allusion. Kaede smiled to herself. What the enigmatic youkai's intentions where, she didn't know. But, she'd no objection, to finding someone else to teach midwifery to…

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written in response to the prompt "Blush," for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes. It was originally posted on July 12, 2011.


	53. Hearing in a Newer Age

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Hearing in a Newer Age**

Inuyasha fretted and fumed. Five days she'd wanted? Instead of three? What was that wench thinking of? They needed to be hunting shards, not "taking tests"—whatever that meant! And two more days, that meant by the time she came back, it'd be that—

Never mind.

It was very late, when Inuyasha decided that enough was enough. He would go through the well, and as soon as Kagome woke up, he'd drag her back to his time, whether she wanted it or not.

Making up his mind, he loped to the well, jumped in, and as soon as his feet touched down, jumped up and over the lip of the now sheltered well.

At least, that was his intention.

His final jump lifted him less than half his height, before landing him back on his feet with a solid thump.

What the—

Belatedly, he realized that the bottom of the well was darker than dark, quieter than quiet, and practically odorless, save for a vague suggestion of mildew.

What? He couldn't be! New moon was two nights away!

But he felt along the tips of his fingers, and pulled forward a lank of hair that was a barely perceptible darker blackness against the dark.

He was human!

What the—!

Groping, he found the ladder that Kagome used when she was alone, and carefully climbed it. He stubbed his toes against the side of the first step, trying to find the way up. The faint crack of light indicated where the doors were, and he opened them to step outside to a dim light that gave him some tiny bit of visibility. Stumbling occasionally, reminding himself that there were no harmful youkai in this time, he made his way to that well-known spot under Kagome's window.

Then could have kicked himself, for not remembering, that there was no way his human legs were going to propel him up to the second floor. Grumbling, he stalked towards the main entrance, tripping and falling over another one of those 'bicycles' on the way, much to the dismay of shins and knees.

The entrance was unlocked, but he tripped again over the ledge of the main floor. Keeping quiet by major force of will, Inuyasha huffed to himself for several minutes. He was tempted to curl up where he was, but, no: he'd come to rouse Kagome bright and early, and he was going to get up to her room, and do just that!

And he wasn't going to crawl, either!

Though he did the next thing to it, inching along, testing every step, arms sweeping around in front and to the sides, searching for obstacles. Bangs clinging damply to his forehead, he reached the intermediate goal of Kagome's door. Pausing long enough to fix his best memory of the layout of her room, he eased open the door and crept inside. Remembering a certain overweight feline who liked to frequent the room, Inuyasha moved even more warily.

Finally, success! Inuyasha found the bed, and could make out the silhouette of Kagome sleeping on her side. He could even hear her breathing. Content for the moment, he sat down next to the bed, pulling up his knees and settling his chin on his forearm. Yawning once, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, then opened his eyes wide, staring at the opposite wall, and began to plan what would happen in the morning. Kagome was going to pay him back in the morning. It was her fault, after all, that he was going to have to suffer through two human nights in a single month! She should have warned him, that the moon cycle didn't match between times! She was going to be nice to him, and make him lots of ramen, and promise not to 'oswari' him, and … and…

His inner voice, reminding him that there weren't any big, bad monsters, was maybe too successful. He didn't think he slept, but he was blissfully drifting when the first spear of sunlight stabbed into the room.

Sleepy thoughts happily greeted the light, and the first pulse of returning youki. The shifting skin and muscle and cartilage was uncomfortable, but it was of returning scents was a thick, warm blanket that he'd always been able to seize upon, the preoccupation with smell taking his focus away from the physical change. To catch the first hint of the full spectrum of Kagome's smell was a joy. She always smelled so good—

RIIINNNGG!

Inuyasha let out a howl of pain, clamping his hands over his triangular ears, as his enhanced hearing returned just as Kagome's alarm clock went off. The return of his hearing was always a jagged, aural cascade, of sounds that doubled and quadrupled in volume, of spikes of harmonics scaling well into the ultrasonic. His nose could cope with the sudden return, but his ears, taken unaware, could not.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Turn it off, wench!" he yelped, as the maddening alarm continued to hammer high-frequency pulses into his brain. "And stop yelling!"

"I'm not—" The ringing went silent. "I'm not yelling," she whispered. "But, why are you holding your ears?"

Inuyasha eased his hands gingerly away from his ears. The roar of sound was still too much, too much information, but with the worse offender silent, his mind was starting to cope. "You didn't warn me that your time has the new moon two nights before mine," he grumbled.

"It does? You mean you just changed back—oh, wow, I'm sorry!"

He perked up, carefully lowering his hands. "You are? I know how you can make up for it."

"Huh?"

"You come back with me today, no arguing."

"No way! You jerk! Baka!"

The rest of the family piled into the room about that time, drawn by his yell. One argument and one oversized breakfast later, and Inuyasha let himself be persuaded to go back to the past. He tensed a little as he jumped, apprehensive that time might play tricks again, then sighed in relief as nothing worse than birdsong and crickets assaulted his hearing, along with the subdued susurration of the noise cloud from the village.

Back to normal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A shortened version of this piece was written for the LiveJournal community i-b-4-y for the prompt "too much information." It was originally posted on July 20, 2011. (10/18/2011)


	54. Regret

**Disclaimer:** _This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

****This is a short companion piece that goes along with Chapter 17: Moonfall in "Blood Unbound."

**Regret**

Trapped within Bokuseno's tiny cage, Myoga watched his master's transformation, silenced by grief and horror. Shivering, he watched the hanyo scream and convulse, as the silver hair turned black to match the deadly poison he'd been fed. The deadliest poison known to youkai-kind: that stripped the victim's youki and usually its life.

How had it come to this? Where was the pearl that should be in the hanyo's eye, the pearl that contained the shortcut to the other world where the weapon that sealed Inuyasha's blood lay? Why had the seal shattered? What had caused Inuyasha's transformation into the ravening beast that had attacked the kitsune? Why had not even Bokuseno been able to calm the blood and return Inuyasha to normal?

Woe, oh woe! How he had failed the last charge the late Inu no Taisho had given him; to guard and teach his hanyo son! If only he had not quarrelled with Inuyasha the year before, if only he had not, in his own temper, taken Inuyasha at his word to not come back. He had found a sweet wintering spot with the lovely, graceful, and most accommodating vixen, but was this the cost of his self-indulgence?

Inuyasha went limp, held upright by the woody embrace of the magnolia. Myoga clenched the fibrous bars, still trembling. Oh, his poor master! Please let him still be alive!

Bokuseno's rumbling sigh was felt through the tiny cage grown into one of his branches. "He lives," said the ancient mangolia. "As I thought he would. All hanyos, by nature, go through periods when their youkai blood goes dormant..."

Myoga finally found voice. "But, he hates being human," he whispered. "Will his youkai blood return?"

"I do not know."

Myoga sobbed. His poor master. His poor master!

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the image prompt #10 for the LiveJournal community, I-B-4-Y. The image was a Myoga sitting on Inuyasha's hand. It was originally posted on August 17th, 2011. It won first place. (11/20/11)


	55. Fight Eternal

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Fight Eternal**

Within their world, bound by invisible walls, they fought without ending.

Once, they had been human and youkai. They had been miko and powerful merge of youkai and a single, deeply-corrupted man. Fighting a battle that neither side had been willing or able to concede, reaching beyond normal limits of reiki and youki, miko and youkai died, and found themselves locked within their battle-forever.

The sword swung with blazing fire, shredding its opponents. And the opponents reformed.

Claws tore the single enemy apart. She came together, picked up her sword, and continued.

There was no death.

There was no life.

They were eternal enemies, and yet, they were the same. Bound to battle, bereft of memory, of self-knowledge, and of hope. They could not stop, and they could not change.

The only thing that changed came from outside.

When the possession of the Shikon no Tama changed, so did their world. If the soul of the possessor yearned for good, then did her sword swing hotter, devastate her foes more thoroughly. When the possessor lusted for the power in that sphere, when the soul was dark with hate or depravity, then the horde bore her down and tore at her ever-healing flesh.

But no earthly soul, be it youkai or human, can reach perfection either white or black. And so, too, the Shikon no Tama. There could be no victory, because neither side could ever be fully, completely vanquished.

There could only be an ending. The walls could be breached by only one wish. All other wishes, made while possessing the jewel, must go awry. For at a level below thought, below memory, below hope, the souls within the jewel were united. Only a wish for ending the jewel itself could be truly granted.

All other wishes were twisted, as the souls within where twisted, no longer able to say why they fought.

Yet, that truth could not be grasped, and the one wish was never spoken. The power of the jewel was legendary, lusted for, fought for.

Until it came into the possession of a miko, with the spiritual power born once a generation, or less. A miko of powerful will, and desire for good. A miko with a purity that scorched the darkness.

Was it then that the world realized the second possibility? The world, born of the strife between the souls, could not exist without that conflict, whatever the souls-had awareness still existed-might prefer.

But, the conflict did not have to reside only within those souls currently trapped within the Shikon no Tama. If battle raged high enough in the world outside; if souls of sufficient strength were bound into struggle against each other, then their wishes could be twisted and used for the Shikon no Tama's desire.

_Replacement._

New souls, for the endless fight.

The Shikon no Tama waited.

The souls fought, unknowing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Inuyasha Fanfiction LiveJournal community for the prompt "Possessed." It was originally posted on December 4, 2011. It won the contest.


	56. Dragon Scales

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Dragon Scale**

Inuyasha rode on Momo's back, relieved that questions had stopped. He liked his friends. He really did.

But, they weren't helping his mood. Though he was trying his best not to show it.

It rankled, what Sesshomaru had said. It burned, because it was true. He hadn't found a way to master the Dragon Scale, and he'd let himself let himself be led around by Naraku's machinations, covering up the problem with senki.

At least he'd admitted he had a problem, but to solve it had meant going to Totosai and begging for help. That rankled, too.

He'd been so sure that pursuing the Dragon Scale attack, was what he needed to defeat Naraku. It had been his idea. Not something suggested by someone else, like Red Tessaiga. Not attacks inherent in the blade. Not attacks he'd gained because he'd been nice to another hanyo, or had taken the obvious step of protecting his endangered friends over continuing to try to break Hosenki's skull.

No, Dragon Scale would be his attack, gained fairly in battle against a worthy foe. And he'd done it. But, then, he hadn't been able to gain mastery of it, to the point that Sesshomaru stepped in and defeated the youkai he couldn't.

Damn it!

Hands stole around his waist and squeezed. "You'll master Dragon Scale, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome. "I know you will."

He sighed. He wanted to be tough as dragon scales, but one word from Kagome, and he turned to goo.

"Keh."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was written for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha FanFiction Contest, for the prompt "Mastery." It was originally posted December 13, 2011. It was part of a three-way tie for third place.


	57. Dreams Improbable

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Dreams Improbable**

The aged frequently did not sleep well, but it was not her age that kept her awake this night. As the embers of the fire-pit dulled, she could not help glancing at the slumbering figure curled tightly about his sword, as it if were the only comfort left in the world.

Her heart ached for him. How lost his eyes had been, when he had stumbled into her hut, guided by Miroku's hand on his back. Once again, he had lost his dream. To be pulled asunder just moments after Kagome had destroyed the Shikon no Tama…

And yet, had not his suspected dream that Kagome would stay with him when the quest was done, always been improbable, at best? Inuyasha and Kagome were of different times. It had only been the presence of the Shikon no Tama within her that had brought her back to the past: how could anyone expect the kami to allow her to stay, once she had fulfilled her destiny?

It should have been obvious. And yet, she couldn't blame Inuyasha for dreaming, of hoping for what was improbable, if not impossible. After all, had she not found herself with a similarly improbable dream? Kagome was such a bright, clever, and loving girl; filled with a power that would have rivaled Kikyo's, once properly trained. It had been a delight to teach the girl when the few opportunities presented themselves. She had dreamed of making Kagome her apprentice, of one day handing over her duties to the young woman.

But, it was not to be. And was it not as vain a hope as Inuyasha's? And as unfair? Let Kagome stay in her time, with her family, with her friends. Was that not best for Kagome?

And yet, she, too mourned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for the prompt 'Aged', for the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes." It was originally posted on January 30, 2012. It won the contest. (7/12/2012)


	58. Unarmored

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Unarmored**

The lone samurai saw them, gave a shout, and spurred his horse into a gallop. Walking beside him, Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! That man—"

Kagome had been in one of her bad moods today. Inuyasha was delighted to see a less formidable opponent. "Feh! Like he can hurt me!"

"But, he has a sword!"

"Yeah, and I've got my fire-rat. Now stand aside, wench—this is going to be fun."

"But—"

The galloping horse was approaching much too fast for argument. "Out of the way, stupid!" Inuyasha shoved Kagome with one hand, trying to be gentle. He smirked, utterly confident in his own speed and the armor of his fire-rat robe.

The long, razor-edged sword glittered as the man raised it in both hands. Inuyasha watched, smirk unabated, unmoving, until the sword descended. With perfect timing, he snapped up his arm.

The sword slammed into his forearm and rebounded. The samurai yelped and swayed off-balance, as the horse thundered past. Spinning around, Inuyasha leapt lightly onto the horse's rump, grabbed the man, and jumped back off, carrying the man with him.

He had to give the man credit, for managing to keep a grip on his sword, Inuyasha thought as he set the man down. "Don't you think you should think twice, about running down someone in broad daylight?" he asked with a smirking grin that displayed fangs. He folded his arms across his chest, wriggling his fingers to make sure the man got a good look at his claws.

The man stared, white-faced, expression mingling fear and rage. Suddenly, he drew his dagger with his left hand and lunged forward. Inuyasha didn't move, and didn't even grunt as the tip slammed into his belly.

The man pulled back the blade back, took a look at the unmarred surface, looked back up in shock. "You won't kill me that easily," Inuyasha mocked.

The man jumped back, sheathed the dagger, and brought both hands back to his sword. Three times he swung. Three times Inuyasha let his red armor absorb the blow. Only when the samurai finally aimed at the bare neck did Inuyasha move, snatching the blade with a cloth-protected hand and jerking it free. As the other staggered, Inuyasha tossed the blade, caught it by the hilt, and then threw it.

"My sword!" The samurai whirled, and then yelped again as he saw his horse still moving away. "My horse!"

"Better go get them," suggested Inuyasha. "And don't come back." He cracked his knuckles next to the man's ear. "You don't want me getting angry."

The samurai gulped, nodded once, and took off running. Inuyasha watched, and then turned around, anticipating a round-eyed, amazed reaction.

Kagome was picking herself up out of a recently-flooded rice paddy, easily twice the distance away he thought she'd be, drenched with water and mud. She looked absolutely murderous.

His ears sank. He swallowed, hard.

Uh-oh.

Against her weapon, he was completely unarmored...

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was written for the prompt "Armor," for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha FanFiction (Drabble Community). It was originally posted on February 6th, 2012. (7/12/2012)


	59. Kagome, I

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Kagome, I...**

Thankful that Shippo wasn't around to watch, Inuyasha studied the blank piece of paper. For the last few months, since the building of Miroku's house, Miroku had been coaching him as he struggled to re-learn the characters he had once learned very so long ago at his mother's side. He'd forgotten a lot, remembered more than he thought, but writing still felt so very awkward, especially compared with the monk's quick, neat hand.

Learning had been something to do during the winter months. He hadn't been sure what good the skill would be, yet something in him had insisted on persevering. And finally, he'd had an idea, based on vaguely-remembered chatters and wistful complaints Kagome had made about a year ago: something about a foreign holiday, and 'white day', and love and lovers and gifts and letters.

He would write a letter to Kagome. She would never see it, and he'd have to be careful not to let anyone else find it. It was silly; a stupid waste of ink and paper and time, and yet—he wanted to do it.

Inuyasha dipped the brush, smoothed away the excess, held it above the paper, dipped it again, hesitated, and finally wrote down the first character.

Kagome.

Well, at least he thought that was how she wrote her name. He eyed it for a long time, dipped his brush again, and tried not to let his hand shake, took a deep breath, and as carefully as he could, wrote,

I love you.

... ... ...

A rolled up paper fluttered down the well, glanced off a white bow, which glimmered briefly. The letter dropped to the ground, and came to rest next to the tip of the white bow, where it would wait. Where they both would wait...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Where to put this? I dithered about that question for a while. By rights, it should go in the "Waiting for Kagome" serial. But the storyline isn't at the time of this piece yet, and it probably won't easily work into the flow of whatever storyline arc is currently in progress. So, I'm dropping this in my catchall series, here.

It was written for a Valentine's Day related prompt, "Love Letter," originally posted on February 12, 2012, on the "At First Tweak" LiveJournal community.

(10/3/2012)


	60. Standoff

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Standoff**

Inuyasha dropped in front of the small caravan just outside the village. Horses reared, shrieking. The samurai kept his seat; the other man did not. Snarling, Inuyasha glared at the former, ignoring the spears dropping down. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The samurai brought his horse down to a shivering, eye-rolling position, returning the stare with a gimlet gaze.

"We come on the lord's business. What and who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, and I protect this village!"

"Oh?" Cold eyes studied him. "We have heard the rumors. A hanyo running around with humans and youkai, fighting youkai over a miraculous jewel? A youkai which nearly destroyed this village?"

"We defeated Naraku, and destroyed the jewel."

The unhorsed man, back on his feet, interrupted. "Why are you talking to this mononoke?" he demanded, voice shrill with anger and near-panic. "Destroy it!"

The samurai snapped his hand up. "Silence, Minako-san. I was warned about this village." Attention returned to Inuyasha. "We are not here to bring war and death, as you apparently imagine, hanyo. We are here to collect taxes."

Inuyasha blinked, puzzled.

"The daimyo controls and protect theses lands, and receives a share of the rice," the samurai added, seeing Inuyasha's confusion. "Now, stand aside."

Rice. Taxes. Dim memories of his mother, explaining the guarded wagons of rice at the palace each year swam up. Empty wagons were visible behind the soldiers. Inuaysha felt stupid.

He moved, growling. "I'll be watching you."

"Do not interfere, hanyo."

"Keh!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This takes place the first autumn after Naraku and the jewel were destroyed.

This was written for the prompt "Death and Taxes" for the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha Issekiwa." It was originally posted on April 24, 2012. (1/10/13)


	61. Night Fears

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Night Fears**

Sango couldn't sleep. She was tired from three days of restless sleep, and a worried vigil over the vanished well, piled onto the final battle, and yet sleep still wouldn't come. Removing Miroku's possessive arm slung over her waist, she sat up.

A whimper drew her attention. With good night vision, and plentiful moonlight seeping in through the rents in the hastily repaired hut, Sango easily navigated across the crowded floor. She squatted by her brother, whispering in his sleep. "Please don't make me," he begged. "I don't want to. I don't want to."

"Shh." Sango combed his bangs back, stroking his head. "It's okay, Kohaku. You're safe, now. No one will make you do bad things, ever again."

"Sister..."

"I'm here. I'll always be here."

Kohaku slid into deeper slumber, and Sango settled back with a sigh. Another voice reached her ears, soft and broken. "Kagome. Don't go. Please don't go."

She swallowed against tears.

Yes, they were safe. Naraku was gone. The jewel was gone. And all of them were still here, save Kagome, who was back with her family. And no one had any injuries worse than a few bruises and simple exhaustion.

Everyone was "safe and sound."

But, where they, really?

Where it really mattered—in the heart?

Would Kohaku ever really heal? Would Inuyasha get over his grief for Kagome's loss?

Sango wiped her burning eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the prompt "Safe and Sound" for the LiveJournal community Issekiwa. It was originally posted on June 22, 2012. It won the contest. (1/12/13).


	62. The Prank

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**The Prank**

Shippo sniggered, peering up the tree. His head was still sore from the lumps Inuyasha had added earlier in the day, but now was the time for his revenge. Kagome was at home, so she'd never know to scold him. And Inuyasha was asleep.

He spent a moment happily imagining Inuyasha falling ignominiously out of the tree, before throwing his acorns.

They zipped silently up into the air, until they were at the same height as Inuyasha. They exploded with a howling cacophony that would have awoken a near-deaf person at that range. As anticipated, the hanyo leaped up from his branch in clear surprise.

But, he didn't fall, landing instead on a branch less than a length from his previous perch. Balancing, he looked down, his glare visible in the moonlight. Though disappointed, Shippo still had to repress the desire to giggle again—this time, he was sure his invisibility spell was working.

Inuyasha plunged down, landing less than a length away. Fangs gleamed in a grin. "Run."

Yipe! Panicking, Shippo whirled and ran. Darn it! No fair!

… … …

Smirking to himself, Inuyasha sauntered after Shippo for a while, before veering away on a hunt for a hot-blooded, yummy snack that he could devour without sharing, and without worrying about a certain miko throwing a fit for the mess.

Someday, Shippo might figure out how to hide his scent and might learn subtlety.

Then, maybe, he might manage to surprise Inuyasha out of a sound sleep.

Hah.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This drabble was written for the Inuyasha FanFiction Contest community on LiveJournal, for the prompt "Falling Out." It was originally published on July 24th, 2012. It won the contest. (1/19/13)


End file.
